Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc
by Nebula250
Summary: Lil and Chuckie become budo martial artists, Susie is a samurai, and Angelica is a ninja in this story. Disclaimer: 'Rugrats' belongs to 'Nickelodeon' and 'Klasky-Csupo'.
1. Prologue

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Prologue

(Opening theme:  watch?v=mcV-73d_0YA)

Babies Lil and Chuckie, along with kids Susie, Edwin, Jimmy, and Tafuyumi entered the Chihiro Daycare Center. They walked through the entryway and into the play area, which looked like feudal Japan with temples, palaces, cities, and training grounds.

"Well, this is the place" Chuckie said, depressed.

"I miss Philip" Lil said with tears in her eyes.

"I miss him too, cousin" Jimmy said. "However, right now, we'll have bigger problems".

"Like what" Edwin asked.

"Like those mean kids attacking us or maybe sending their friends to attack us" Jimmy said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much" Susie said, smiling. "What's the worst that can happen"?

"You're about to find out" Tafuyumi said with worry in her eyes.

Suddenly when Lil, Susie, Edwin, Jimmy, Chuckie, and Tafuyumi walked through the daycare center, before their very eyes, they saw babies and kids from 1 to 4 years old doing slave work like pushing blocks, pulling blocks, doing plantation work, and picking rocks in chain gangs. Susie, Chuckie, Edwin, and Lil were shocked by this.

"This is... unbelievable" Susie said in complete shock.

"This is what life in this daycare center is like, unfortunately" Jimmy said, depressed.

"How long must those guys work like this" Chuckie asked?

"They have to work until their parents pick them up" Tafuyumi said.

"This totally stings" Edwin cringed.

"Who could be responsible for all this" Lil asked, saddened?

"Mudana Reikokuna" Tafuyumi answered angrilly.

"Who" Chuckie asked?

"The leader and older sister of the mean kids who rule this place" Jimmy said. "They enslave those who enter this daycare center".

"Well, that's totally mean of her" Chuckie snarled.

"Mudana is also the daughter of Tokyo's crime boss, Masuyo Reikokuna" Tafuyumi said. "The other Reikokuna sisters are known as Yamina, Yatmirai, and Tifokana".

"What are those people" Susie asked?

Suddenly, tons of shuriken appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of the babies' and kids' feet.

"I'm afraid that's a question for another time" a voice from above said.

Lil, Chuckie, Edwin, Jimmy, Susie, and Tafuyumi looked up to see Mashimi Senshi, the kid with the mask on, and many other kids and babies wearing ninja uniforms. Chuckie screamed.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you" Chuckie asked in fear?

"I am your worst enemy" Mashimi said.

"Mashimi Senshi" Tafuyumi sneered in rage.

"Looks to me like you brought some people over and more people means more slaves for Mudana" Mashimi said to Tafuyumi.

"They didn't have a choice" Tafuyumi protested. "The other daycare center wouldn't let them in".

"Listen". "I don't know what you are, but that was pretty mean of you to attack us like that" Susie barked at Mashimi.

"I'll won't attack you again once you and your friends become Mudana's servants" Mashimi said.

"We will never become her servants" Lil said angrilly.

Edwin studied Mashimi and the others' ninja uniforms.

"I'm guessing you guys are ninjas, right"

"You are correct" Mashimi said. "We are ninjas and we are certainly servants of Mudana".

"Do you think you can just come here and force us to serve Mudana" Jimmy asked angrilly?

"Well, Mudana certainly has more power than you" Mashimi answered.

"And what if we say 'no'" Susie asked?

"Then THIS will happen to you" Mashimi said.

With his hand, Mashimi signaled for his ninjas to attack Lil, Susie, Chuckie, Jimmy, Edwin, and Tafuyumi.

The kid and baby ninjas ran at the gang and one of the ninjas grabbed Lil when suddenly, before the others' eyes, Jimmy took out a bow and arrow from his backpack and aimed it at the ninja grabbing Lil.

"EAT THIS" Jimmy shouted.

Jimmy fired the arrow at the ninjas' right leg. The ninja stumbled to the floor, and before everyone's imagination, the room turned into a real temple.

The rest of the kid ninjas ran towards Tafuyumi and the others, while Jimmy shot another arrow at a ninja's leg. Jimmy continued shooting arrows at the ninjas, trying to avoid any vital spots. However, there were just too many ninjas for Jimmy to shoot arrows at.

Before they knew it, Chuckie and Edwin were about to be punched by one of the ninjas when suddenly... Tafuyumi attacked the ninja with a karate side kick. The ninja fell to the floor.

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=E8oFiJgsyEc)

Lil, Chuckie, Edwin, and Susie were surprised at Tafuyumi for pulling off something like that.

"Wow"! "That was amazing" Susie exclaimed.

"Everybody get away from here and hide" Tafuyumi said.

"But what about you" Lil asked worryingly?

"I'll hold them off". "Just go" Tafuyumi demanded.

"Okay, if you say so" Chuckie sighed.

"I'll help you out" Jimmy said to Tafuyumi as he readied his bow and arrow.

Chuckie and Lil went and hid in a bush and watched Tafuyumi and Jimmy do their stuff. Susie ran out of the temple to her right and found a temple she could hide in.

"Bingo" Susie exclaimed as she ran into the back gate of the temple without anyone seeing her.

Edwin grabbed a ladder, climbed it, and hid in a small air vent.

Tafuyumi got into a front fighting stance while Jimmy aimed his bow and arrow.

"You ready for this" Jimmy asked Tafuyumi?

"You bet I am" Tafuyumi said, smiling.

"Attack" Mashimi ordered the ninjas.

The ninjas charged at Tafuyumi and Jimmy. One of the ninjas did a jump kick to Tafuyumi, but Tafuyumi dodged it and did a round kick to the ninja. Another ninja attempted to use multiple punches at Tafuyumi, but the girl blocked the ninja's attacks with her blocking techniques and she hit the ninja with a front kick (thrust) and a judo throw. Another ninja puled off some martial kicks and punches, but Tafuyumi blocked them and attacked the ninja with a foot sweep and a heel drop. Jimmy shot arrows at the attacking ninjas without hitting any vital spots and Tafuyumi continued to use her martial arts skills, mainly karate skills, to battle the ninjas. However there were too many of them to deal with and Jimmy and Tafuyumi were getting exhausted.

"Just how many of them ARE there" Jimmy asked while panting?

"We can't rest now" Tafuyumi breathed.

"Well, Well, Well. Tired are you" Mashimi asked? "All the more bettter for me".

(End of theme)

As the ninjas attempted to attack the two martial artists once more, a shirtless kid with red pants and a black belt appeared and did a jump kick to the ninja. Jimmy and Tafuyumi looked in surprise at the kid.

"Hikarimaru" Tafuyumi and Jimmy exclaimed in unison!?

"In the flesh" Hikarimaru said as he looked at Tafuyumi and Jimmy.

"Don't forget about me" a girl with a blue martial arts uniform on said as she attacked two ninjas with a round kick, two flat fists, a foot sweep, and a stomp (strike).

"Hanamaru" Jimmy exclaimed!

"We came to help" Hanamaru said.

"It's a pleasure to have you do so" Tafuyumi said, smiling.

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=-dpQyUl4dXg)

Just then, two baby girls in yellow martial arts uniforms ran towards the ninjas and used their karate moves against the ninjas.

"Wow". "It must be our lucky day" Jimmy said.

"Tsuruhime and Kyona" Tafuyumi exclaimed happily.

"Let's teach those ninjas a lesson" Tsuruhime said.

"Yeah". "Let's give them what for" Kyona said.

Just then, a baby in an orange martial arts uniform and a black belt appeared and used judo throws against the baby ninjas.

"Akasuke" Jimmy exclaimed happily.

Akasuke faced the ninjas. "Bring it on" he said.

Just then, a baby girl in a blue martial arts uniform and a black belt on used her karate moves such as round kicks and double punches against a few ninjas.

"Patience, Akasuke" the girl said. "One must never act rashly in times like this".

"Tenshishina" Tafuyumi exclaimed!

"It is an honor to be of assistance" Tenshishina said to Tafuyumi.

Just then, a baby with a mawashi on used a sumo wrestling throwing technique on a ninja, knocking out other ninjas in the process.

"Yousuke" Tafuyumi exclaimed!

"It's an honor for me to assist you, too" Yousuke said happily.

"YAY"! "The gang's all here" Jimmy exclaimed with cheerfulness!

Chuckie and Lil watched from inside the bush.

"Wow" Lil exclaimed! "Those people sure are helpful".

"And they are pretty brave, too." Chuckie said, happily.

The ninjas got ready to attack again.

"Nice, but quantity exists over quality" Mashimi said.

"Hmph". "We will see about that" Tafuyumi said while getting into a half front stance.

Jimmy readied his bow and arrow, Yousuke got into a sumo wrestling stance, Kyona got into a front stance, Tsuruhime got into a natural stance, Tenshishina got into an hourglass stance, Hanamaru got into a straddle leg stance, Hikarimaru got into a parallel stance, and Akasuke got into a fighting stance of his own.

Mashimi hand signaled his ninjas to attack the martial artist babies and kids The ninjas charged at them. Jimmy fired his arrows at the ninjas. Tafuyumi, Kyona, and Tenshshina blocked the ninjas' attacks and used her karate techniques against the ninjas. Yousuke used his sumo wrestling moves against the ninjas. Akasuke, Hanamaru, and hikarimaru used judo throws and aikido punches against the ninjas.

With Chuckie and Lil watching from inside the bush, the martial artist kids and babies kept fighting the ninjas until the ninjas could take no more.

(End of theme)

"Looks like we'll have to retreat, but next time we meet, you won't be lucky" Mashimi warned.

The ninjas and Mashimi retreated.

"Phew"! "That wasn't smooth sailing" Jimmy said.

"But we all did a good job and that's what matters" Tafuyumi said. The others nodded in agreement

Tafuyumi and the others saw Chuckie and Lil going out of the bush and clapping their hands in applause.

"That was the most prettyfullest thing I've ever seen" Lil said, smiling.

"All of you were so brave" Chuckie said happily.

Jimmy, Tafuyumi, and the others put their hands together, smiled, and bowed before Chuckie and Lil.


	2. Chapter 1

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 1

The Martial Artist Resistance and the Samurai!

Tafuyumi and the others finished bowing their heads before Lil and Chuckie.

"Well, I think introductions are in order" Jimmy said.

"Who are these people" Tenshishina asked Tafuyumi and Jimmy?

"Everyone, this is Chuckie Finster" Tafuyumi said, pointing at Chuckie.

"And this is my cousin, Lil" Jimmy said, grinning happily and pointing at Lil.

"Konnichiwa, Chuckie". "How old are you"? Akasuke asked?

"I'm two years old, thanks for asking" Chuckie said, shaking hands with Akasuke. "Who are you and how old are you"?

"My name is Akasuke". "I am one year old". Akasuke said.

"I am one year old, too" Lil said happily. "Who are you, people and how old are you"?

"My name is Tenshishina" Tenshishina said. "I am two years old.

"My name is Tsuruhime" Tsuruhime said. "I am one year old.

"My name is Kyona" Kyona said. "I am two years old".

"My name is Hikarimaru" Hikarimaru said. "I am three years old".

"My name is Hanamaru" Hanamaru said. "I am three years old".

"My name is Yousuke" Yousuke said happily. "I am one year old".

"It is a pleasure to meet the two of you" Kyona said.

"It was a pleasure for us to see you people fight those ninjas" Lil said.

"It's part of what we do as a martial artist resistance" Tsuruhime said.

"Martial Artist Resistance" Chuckie asked?

"We are a group of martial artists rebelling against Mudana's rule in this daycare center" Tafuyumi explained. We use whatever martial arts we know to fight Mudana's minions".

"What kind of martial arts do you guys and gals know" Lil asked?

"I know karate, judo, and aikido" Tafuyumi said.

"I know kyudo" Jimmy said.

"I know judo and aikido" Akasuke said, pointing his thumb to his chest.

"I know karate, judo, and aikido" Hanamaru said.

"I know karate and aikido" Tsuruhime said.

"I am a sumo wrestler" Yousuke said.

"I know karate" Kyona said.

"I know karate and judo" Hikarimaru said.

"I know karate" Tenshishina said.

"Wow". "Almost all of you know karate" Chuckie said.

"It's the most popular of martial arts in this daycare center" Tafuyumi said.

"So where do you guys and gals do your training at" Lil asked?

"Come". "We'll show you where we train at" Tenshishina said.

Tenshishina, Jimmy, Tafuyumi and the others led Chuckie and Lil to their training grounds.

Meanwhile, Susie was hiding in a big vase in the temple she ran to. She looked out of the pot and checked her surroundings.

"Looks like the coast is clear" Susie thought.

Susie started to climb out of the vase, when suddenly, two kids wearing samurai armor and helmets and weilding swords aimed their swords at Susie.

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=bTtJXq2wJlI&index=26&list=PL261310A0C4835014)

"Halt, tresspasser" one of the kids said.

"Whoa" Susie exclaimed. "I don't want any trouble".

"You had better not". "We are SAMURAI and we do NOT take kindly to people who enter our grounds without permission" the other kid said.

"Did I just hear you say you guys are samurai" Susie asked?

"You DID hear us say that". "We ARE samurai" the same kid said. "And it is not polite to enter here without asking or knocking on the door".

"Look, I'm sorry, okay" Susie said as she climbed out of the pot. "I was just finding a place to hide from the ninjas".

"There are plenty of other places to hide" The other kid said, grabbing Susie by the arm. " You could have asked us to hide you, but now, it's too late". Now, we'll have to take you with us".

"Take me where" Susie asked worryingly?

"To Soyami Senshi, our leader" the same kid said. "He knows how to deal with naughty people like you".

"Oh dear" Susie exclaimed!

(End of theme)

Meanwhile, Tafuyumi and the others were leading Chuckie and Lil to their training grounds in the daycare center, which before their imagination, transformed into a big dojo. Once Tafuyumi and the others entered the dojo, they saw babies and kids doing some karate punches, steps, and kicks.

"Wow" Lil exclaimed!

"Yep" Tafuyumi said. "This place is where babies and kids hone their martial arts skills so they can fight Mudana and her minions and this place is also our base of operations".

"Martial Arts like aikido, karate, judo, and kyudo are practiced here" Jimmy said, happily grinning. "This room is where babies and kids do their karate.

"If only I could be like them" Chuckie sighed, happily looking at the kids practicing their karate.

"If only you would want to join our resistance" Tafuyumi remarked.

"We'll have to think about joining your resistance" Lil said. "Because we don't want to be hard working slaves to Mudana".

"You are that interested, already, eh" Tenshishina asked?

"Should we show them around" Yousuke asked Tafuyumi?

"I would be delighted to" Tafuyumi said happily. She looked at Lil and Chuckie. "Let me give you a tour of this place".

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=rXy9pLedPpw)

Tafuyumi led Lil and Chuckie out of the karate room and into the room where kids are doing judo grappling and throwing with each other.

"This is where kids and babies practice judo" Tafuyumi said.

"OOOH" Chuckie and Lil exclaimed!

She then led them into a room where kids were using their aikido moves like single-hand grabs, chest grabs, and front-of-the-head strikes.

"This is where kids and babies do aikido" Tafuyumi said.

"AHHHH" Chuckie and Lil exclaimed!

She then led the two to the where the kids and babies were firing their arrows at targets in the kyudo room.

"This is the kyudo room" Tafuyumi said.

"This is the room I train in" Jimmy said, happily grinning.

Tafuyumi continued to show Lil and Chuckie the many rooms where kids would practice their martial arts like kendo, jodo, and iaido. Once they were done with the tour, Tafuyumi and the others were expecting Lil and Chuckie's opinion.

"That was wonderful" Lil said happily.

"That was nice, I guess" Chuckie said.

"We're glad you liked it" Tsuruhime said. "Would you like to join our resistance"?

"Um, I'm not so sure" Chuckie said. "I mean I don't want to be a slave or anything, but fighting guys or gals like ninjas can be very scary".

"If you train really hard, fighting those ninjas can be a breeze" Hanamaru said to Chuckie.

"Your cowardice is not acceptable for this resistance" Tsuruhime said sternly.

"You'll have to excuse my sister". "She thinks cowardice is a weakness" Hanamaru said.

"Tsuruhime's your sister" Chuckie asked?

"Of course I'm her sister". "And cowardice IS a weakness" Tsuruhime said.

"What's cowardice" Chuckie asked?

"Cowardice is fear in the face of danger and pain" Tsuruhime answered severely

"Danger and pain are reasonable things to be afraid of and I'd rather run from them" Chuckie said.

"When you are in this resistance, you must FACE danger and pain, instead of running from it like the coward you are" Tsuruhime said angrilly.

"Tsuruhime" Hanamaru scolded.

"Hey, I'm more than a coward" Chuckie countered. "I am a trustworthy guy who is willing to help my friends if anything goes wrong".

"Then prove it" Tsuruhime said. "Join our resistance and prove to me that a scaredy cat like you can be trustworthy".

Chuckie became motivated by Tsuruhime's remark. "You know what"? "I WILL join this resistance, but only to prove I am MORE than a coward".

"That's great" Tafuyumi said. "What about you, Lil"?

"I'd rather be a fighter than a slave, anyday" Lil answered.

"Then it's settled" Tafuyumi said to Chuckie and Lil. "Be ready for some training tommorow". We have got to shape you into fighters".


	3. Chapter 2

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 2

Angelica and Soyami!

In the temple where Susie snuck into in the Chihiro Daycare Center, a boy wearing a gold, red, and silver samurai uniform and helmet on was practicing his strikes with his sword. Just then, another boy wearing a samurai uniform appeared before Soyami.

"Soyami Senshi" the boy said.

"What news have you brought for me, this time" Soyami asked the boy?

"Tafuyumi and Jimmy have just brought new people into this center" the boy said.

"I see" Soyami said. "What are those people like"?

"They appear to be westerners" the boy answered. "However, something terrible has happened to them".

"What happened to them" Soyami asked.

"They were ambushed by Mashimi and his ninjas" The boy said, shaking. "They managed to hide, and by the time Tafuyumi and her friends defeated the ninjas, only two of the westerners were left there". "I'm not so sure about where the rest of them may be".

"Don't worry about them" Soyami assured the boy. "They should be safe right now". "Go back to your quarters".

"As you wish, your excellency" the boy said. The boy then returned to his quarters.

Soyami continued his sword training, when two samurai kids who were dragging Susie Carmichael by the arms placed her on the ground before Soyami.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=d57-85_Sfeg)

"Take it easy" Susie said, annoyed.

"Soyami Senshi" The two kids said in unison.

"What is it, Haruka and Suko" Soyami asked? "I'm in the middle of training right now".

"Soyami, this girl tresspassed onto our territory without asking" Suko said.

"What" Soyami exclaimed!? "Is this true, western girl" Soyami asked Susie?

"Yes" Susie said.

"It's not nice to enter without knocking and without our permission" Soyami said. "Do you have any reason for doing so?

"I was trying to hide from a bunch of ninjas" Susie explained.

"You were trying to hide from ninjas" Soyami asked?

"Yes" Susie said.

"So you are one of the westerners who entered this daycare center" Soyami said to Susie.

"How do you know about them" Susie asked?

"I was just told about them" Soyami said. "But I don't know their names".

"I'll introduce you to them" Susie said, smiling.

"That'll have to wait for another time" Soyami said, sternly. "Right now, you have commited a dishonorable thing by sneaking into our temple".

Susie sighed. "Okay, what's my punishment"?

"Well, no punishment is necessary for you, since you were desperate to get away from those ninjas" Soyami said, smiling. "So I'll either let you off with a warning, or convince you to work for me as a samurai".

Susie gasped in amazement. "Me"? "Work as a samurai"?

"WHAT" Haruka and Suko exclaimed in shock!?

"You all heard me" Soyami said to Susie, Haruka, and Suko.

"But your excellency, she is not ready to go into battle yet" Suko protested.

"Which is why I will train her" Soyami said.

"You will" Susie asked?

"Of course" Soyami said, smiling. "We need new members in our group, because, Mashimi's number of ninjas is growing fast".

"Well, if you're counting on me to help you out, then I won't let you down" Susie said happily.

"So long as you remember Bushido and it's eight virtues" Soyami said.

"I thought there were seven virtues" Susie said.

"No". "There are eight" Soyami said.

"The virtues are honor, courage, rectitude, benevolence, respect, loyalty, and honesty" Susie said.

"Don't forget Character" Soyami said.

"I won't" Susie assured him.

"Does this mean you're in" Soyami asked?

"Yes, Soyami". "I'm in and I promise you, I will be as great a samurai as I can be" Susie said proudly.

"Then it's decided" "Soyami said, smiling. "From this day forward, you are hereby a samurai in training".

This made Susie very happy.

"Haruka"! "Suko"! "Get this westerner a samurai uniform" Soyami demanded.

"Hai" Haruka and Soyami said at the same time.

(End of theme)

Meanwhile, Chuckie and Lil were sitting on the roof of the martial arts temple where Tafuyumi and the others were training at.

"What a view" Lil said.

"I'm kind of afraid of heights" Chuckie said, fearfully.

"Tsuruhime wouldn't want you to be afraid, would she" Lil asked?

"Oh yeah"! "Tsuruhime". "I'll show her that a coward like me can fight against bad guys" Chuckie said angrilly.

Lil and Chuckie looked down at the slaves working in the plantations, slaves being attacked by whips, slaves being paddled, and slaves being treated worse than dirt by their masters. Lil and Chuckie were shocked by this.

"This is what slaves get when they work too slowly" A voice from behind Lil and Chuckie said.

Lil and Chuckie looked behind them to see Tafuyumi walk in between them and sit down next to them.

"Tafuyumi" Chuckie said. "What are you doing here"?

"I just thought I'd sit here and watch. That's all" Tafuyumi said.

Lil, Chuckie, and Tafuyumi watched as slaves were being abused by their masters.

"Mudana is willing to go to great lengths to make sure things go her way" Tafuyumi said sadly.

"I can't believe those people would treat babies that way" Lil said angrilly.

"This is even worse than what Angelica does" Chuckie said.

"Who's Angelica" Tafuyumi asked?

"Angelica is my best friend's mean cousin who is always calling us "dumb babies"" Chuckie said.

"That is not very nice of her" Tafuyumi said.

Lil looked to the bottom right and saw a yellow haired pigtailed girl in a ninja uniform

"Speaking of 'Angelica', isn't that her over there" Lil asked?

Chuckie looked to the bottom right and saw the girl running to a temple straight ahead of her.

"Hey"! "That IS her" Chuckie said, surprised.

"And she is going to Mashimi's base" Tafuyumi said.

"Let's follow her" Lil said, in a rush.

"Wait a minute, Lil" Chuckie said. "I don't think we are ready to fight those ninjas, yet".

"Chuckie's right" Tafuyumi said. "There is still the matter of your training".

"Oh yeah" Lil realized. "But can't we just sneak in"?

"I'll send Tsuruhime to do that" Tafuyumi said.

"Tsuruhime" Chuckie grumbled.

Minutes later, Tsuruhime was running out of the temple and she ran along the rooftops until she reached Mashimi's base, which was heavily guarded by ninjas. She snuck into a window at the basement of the building, she went inside the basement and looked through a windowsill and saw Mashimi Senshi with Angelica, Big Binky, the big brother of Emma, and the McNulty siblings wearing ninja uniforms and veils and bowing before him. Alongside Mashimi was a baby girl with black hair, a ninja leotard with fishnet sleeves and leggings, and a veil on her face.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=ajShvVZrV-E)

"I am fully aware that you people are new here and have no experience being ninjas or practicing ninjutsu" Mashimi said. "But I also understand that you people are bullies". To us, bullies are valuable assets in our cause for power and power is everything". "Serving our mistress is everything".

Mashimi looked at Angelica. "Angelica, you wanted a toy car with a beeper". Mashimi then looked at Big Binky. "Big Binky, you wanted better protection for your sister after that incident with your parents". Mashimi then looked at Timmy, Ty, Todd, Terry, and Teddy. "And as for you, McNultys, you wanted your family to achieve power over everyone". Mashimi folded his arms across his chest. "All that will come to all of you, soon".

"There is but one condition to that, however" Mashimi said. "You must serve Mudana". Mashimi looked at the baby ninja girl. "Tell them what to do, Tifokana".

Tifokana nodded and looked at the bowing crowd.

"We will attack the samurai temple at midnight, tommorow when those samurai least expect it". "They will be sleeping during that time". "Don't sleep on this one, or else" Tifokana warned.

"What if the samurai skip their sleep time" Angelica asked Tifokana?

"They will be too tired to fight us" Tifokana said. "We will destroy their turf and leave them helpless".

"They will still fight us" Big Binky said.

"But Mudana still has her undead samurai army" Tifokana said to which Binky and the others gasped. "If us ninja work with them, the samurai will be outnumbered".

"That sounds like a great idea" Timmy McNulty said.

"Do you solemnly swear to serve Mudana, until you get what you want" Tifokana asked the crowd?

"FOR MUDANA" Angelica, Big Binky, and the McNultys shouted at the same time.

"That's good" Tifokana said.

Tsuruhime, upon learning their plan, and getting upset by it, rushed out of the base and back to the martial arts temple.

(End of theme)

As Binky and the McNultys went to do some ninjutsu training, Tifokana and Mashimi talked to Angelica.

"Angelica, we are very proud to have you as our comrade" Tifokana said to Angelica.

"Yes". "You do so well to serve us". Mashimi said.

"I'm just doing what your daddy wanted me to do" Angelica said to Mashimi.

"Keep up the good work" Mashimi said. "And remember about your reward".

"I don't know how I can FORGET" Angelica laughed.

"Let's go, Tifokana" Mashimi said to Tifokana.

"Okay" Tifokana said.

As Mashimi and Tifokana left Angelica, Angelica snuck out of the base and ran to a temple where some other ninja were. Angelica knocked on the door and two ninjas let her in. Angelica ran inside the temple, where a girl with blue hair and a ninja uniform with fishnet sleeves on was waiting for her. Angelica bowed her head to the girl.

"Lady Yuurikage" Angelica said.

"What news have you brought for me, Angelica" Yuurikage asked?

"Bad news" Angelica said. "Mashimi's ninjas are planning to attack the samurai temple at midnight, tommorow".

"That IS bad news" Yuurikage said. She started to worry. "Has Mashimi learned that you are a ninja spy sent by me to gather information about him and his cronies"?

"Nope" Angelica said, smiling. "He has not learned that at all".

"He trusts me completely and he should learn that I can't be trusted".

"You do realize this means that you can't get that car with the beeper". Yuurikage said sadly.

"Believe me, Yuurikage. A car with a beeper is NOT worth working for a horrible boy who works for a baby abuser". "I mean I pick on babies, but abusing babies goes way too far by my standards" "I'm not evil, you know" Angelica said.

"Um, Angelica, didn't you once tell me that you almost made a bad lady from Paris a new mommy for a kid"? Yuurikage asked Angelica? "That sounds pretty evil to me".

Angelica, feeling guilty, looked to her feet. "I know". "And I still regret what I did and I made up for it to Chuckie and ever since that day, I began to care for Chuckie a little and I made a promise to myself that I would never make the mistake of helping evil people again" Angelica said with tears running down her face.

Yuurikage smiled. "That's pretty noble of you, Angelica" She said. "Train at this place tommorow before noon". "Got it"?

Angelica looked at Yuurikage and smiled "Got it".


	4. Chapter 3

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 3

Training Sessions!

Tsuruhime ran back to the martial arts temple, where Tafuyumi, Tenshishina, and Kyona were practicing their karate, Hanamaru, Hikarimaru, and Akasuke were practicing their judo, and Yousuke was doing some sumo wrestling. Chuckie, Lil, and Jimmy watched them.

"Tafuyumi" cried Tsuruhime.

Tafuyumi and the others stopped with their training and ran to Tsuruhime, along with Chuckie, Lil, and Jimmy.

"What is it" Tafuyumi asked?

"I have some bad news about Mashimi and his ninjas" Tsuruhime said. "They are planning to attack the samurai temple, tommorow at midnight".

"Tommorow" Tafuyumi asked?

"Yes" Tsuruhime said.

"What about Angelica" Chuckie asked?

"Is she going along with this" Lil asked?

"I'm afraid so" Tsuruhime said. "Mashimi promised her a toy car with a beeper if she serves Mudana".

"I can't believe Angelica would go that far" Chuckie said angrilly.

"This is like when she helped that Coco lady in Paris" Lil said angrilly.

"Angelica's not the only westerner working for Mashimi" Tsuruhime said. "There is this other kid called Big Binky who is working for him".

"Big Binky" Chuckie asked, shocked? "Emma's big brother"?

"Who's Emma" Yousuke asked Chuckie?

"Emma is this girl I once met who is just as scared as me" Chuckie said.

"Just what we need" Tsuruhime sneered. "TWO cowards".

"TSURUHIME" Hanamaru scolded. "Apoligize to him at once".

"Okay, fine". "Sorry, Chuckie" Tsuruhime said.

"That's okay" Chuckie said, smiling. "Go on, Tsuruhime".

"Okay". "There are also people called the McNultys serving Mashimi" Tsuruhime said.

"Why are Timmy and his brothers working for Mashimi" Lil asked?

"Because they want power for their family". "That's why" Tsuruhime said angrilly.

"We have no time to lose" Tafuyumi said. "Chuckie and Lil's training has to begin in the morning if we want to stop those ninjas".

"I agree" Jimmy said. Jimmy faced Lil and Chuckie. "Your training is going to be rigorous and serious".

"We are going to NEED serious training" Chuckie said.

"What is 'rigorous'" Lil asked Jimmy?  
"'Rigorous' means 'very strict'" Jimmy said.

"You guys have to get your martial arts moves exactly right" Tafuyumi said.

"What if we mess up" Chuckie asked worryingly?

"Keep on training until you don't mess up" Yousuke said.

"That makes sense" Lil said.

"You two get some sleep" Jimmy said. We have a whole day of training ahead of us, tommorow".

"Okay, cousin" Lil said happily.

"I gots a bad feeling about this" Chuckie said.

Chuckie, Lil, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and the others got into their pajamas and they went to sleep on their beds in teh daycare center.

One day later, Susie was getting dressed into her samurai uniform, which was red and yellow with a blue belt and two swords, a katana and a shoto, hanging from the sides of her uniform. She got out of the closet and showed her new uniform.

"What do you think" Susie asked, smiling?

"Marvelous" Soyami said. "Your training begins once we meet outside the temple". "Follow me".

Moments later, Susie was outside the temple watching the samurai kids and babies practicing their sword strikes.

"This is where samurai train to become skilled warriors" Soyami said.

"This is amazing" Susie said happily.

"Your spot is over on the right" Soyami said.

Susie walked over to the northeast area of the training grounnds. Soyami followed her.

" Follow my lead and do exactly as I do". "This training is very rigorous" Soyami said. "You have to get all the moves right, or else bad things will happen". "Do you think you can handle it, Susie" Soyami asked Susie?

"Don't worry about me" Susie said, smiling and drawing her sword, ready for training. "I'll do everything I can to become a great warrior".

Meanwhile, Chuckie and Lil were changing into their martial arts uniforms. Chuckie was wearing a standard white karate uniform with a black belt on while Lil was wearing a sleeveless, pink martial arts uniform with a black belt and a headband on.

Chuckie and Lil stepped out and saw Tafuyumi dressed in a martial arts uniform which consisted of a black top, black pants, and a black belt.

"Are you ready for this, Chuckie and Lil" Tafuyumi asked, smiling?

"We're ready" Lil said.

"I guess" Chuckie said, uneasy.

"Then let us begin" Tafuyumi said, grinning.

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=j6aN6tZSYWk)

Chuckie and Lil were practicing karate moves such as side kicks, straight punches, front kicks, elbow strikes, and steps with Tafuyumi leading them. Meanwhile, Susie was practicing her sword strikes and blocks with Soyami leading her. Meanwhile, Angelica was practicing her ninjutsu and leaping and throwing kunai and shuriken at the targets with Yuurikage leading her. Then, when noon came up, Angelica went back to Mashimi, who was still clueless about Angelica being Yuurikage's ninja spy, to practice on her own. Chuckie and Lil then had sparring sessions. Chuckie sparred with Tenshishina, who came at him with a reverse punch, which Chuckie blocked.

"Impressive" Tenshishina said.

Tenshishina then did a foot sweep and Chuckie did a backwards sumersault, dodging it. Chuckie then went at Tenshishina and did an elbow strike, a front kick, a straight punch, a round kick, and a rising punch, but Tenshishina blocked them. The two continued to spar with each other until it was Lil and Tsuruhime's turn to spar. Lil and Tsuruhime attacked each other with straight punches, round kicks, fists, palms of hands, and other karate moves. After the rigorous and intense sparring, Chuckie and Lil learned Judo moves like the one-hand reversal, the back throw, and the hip wheel from Hikarimaru. The two then learned Aikido moves such as the single-hand grab, the chest thrust, and the forearm return from Hanamaru. Meanwhile, Susie continued to practice her sword techniques, but this time, on her own and she made excellent progress with Soyami smiling at her. Susie smiled back at him.

Meanwhile, Angelica continued with her kunai and shuriken training, this time hitting every target at the center. Angelica raised her fist in triumph.

"Yes" Angelica cried happily.

Angelica then continued to train herself in ninjutsu on her own. Meanwhle, Chuckie and Lil showed off their martial arts moves like elbow strikes, triple punches, shuffling steps, back kicks, foot sweeps, sliding steps, palms of hand, straight punches, one hand reversals, breath throws, and double punches in front of Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and the other kids and babies in the martial arts temple. They finished with a scissors punch with a loud "KYAH" from their mouths.

Everyone in the martial arts temple clapped in amazement at Chuckie and Lil. Chuckie and Lil bowed their heads before the crowd.

(End of theme)

"That was amazing" cried Akasuke to Chuckie and Lil.

"You have made some excellent progress so far". Kyona said, smiling.

"Well, what can I say" Chuckie asked, blushing?

"It was thanks to Hikarimaru, Hanamaru, and Tafuyumi that we have gotten so skilled" Lil said, smiling.

"Thanks for the comment" Hikarimaru said. "We appreciate it".

"Do you think we are ready to fight those ninjas" Chuckie asked, worried?

"You have to be if we want to save those samurai from destruction" Tafuyumi said.

"So far, you have proven that you are more than ready" Hanamaru said, smiling.

"I am so proud of you, cousin Lil" Jimmy said.

Lil chuckled. "Thanks cousin Jimmy" She said.

"The sun is setting" Tsuruhime said after looking out the window. "We had better get ready for the ninjas' attack".

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to say a few words to Angelica for what she did" Lil said angrilly.


	5. Chapter 4

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 4

When Ninjas Attack!

Angelica Pickles overheard the conversation between Lil, Chuckie, Tafuyumi, Jimmy and the others and she was sad to hear Lil decide to give her a few words to as to Lil had no idea that Angelica was actually a ninja spy working for the friendly ninja Yuurikage. She snuck out of the martial arts temple, went to Yuurikage's base, and reported the situation to her.

"So Tafuyumi and the others are teaming up with westerners to fight Mashimi's ninjas" Yuurikage asked?

"Yes" Angelica said. "I overheard them talking about if Lil and Chuckie were ready to fight those ninjas".

"But they don't know that you are a spy, right" Yuurikage asked?

Angelica nodded sadly. "They think I'm one of Mashimi's ninjas, and I can't explain the truth to them without revealing my secret to Mashimi".

"Here's the plan" Yuurikage said. "Do what Mashimi expects you to, amd when the time is right, we will strike at Mashimi".

"I don't feel so good about this" Angelica said with tears running down her face.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Angelica" Yuurikage asked?

Angelica heard Big Binky call her name. Angelica sighed.

"I have to if we want to stop Mashimi". Angelica pointed out. She turned to leave. "I have to go". "Mashimi is waiting for me".

"Go ahead, Angelica" Yuurikage said with a smile on her face.

Angelica went over to Mashimi's base in the daycare center. Mashimi was waiting for her.

"I have been waiting for you, Angelica" Mashimi said.

"We attack tonight, right" Angelica asked?

"Yes" Mashimi said. "Be ready to attack at around midnight". "That will be the time that Soyami and the others will be sleeping". "They won't know what hit them".

Angelica smiled, thinking "And you won't know what's about to hit YOU".

Meanwhile, Susie was finished with her sword training. Soyami walked to her and looked out the window to see twilight fill the sky.

"It's going to be time for us to sleep, soon" Soyami said. "We had better be getting ready for bed before midnight".

"Good idea" Susie said. "After all, a samurai has gotta have good sleep to fight another day, right"?

"Right" Soyami said.

Meanwhile, at 10:30 PM, Tafuyumi, Chuckie and Lil were practicing their straight punches when Tsuruhime entered the room.

"Tafuyumi" Tsuruhime said.

"I know" Tafuyumi said. She turned to Chuckie and Lil. "Now would be a good time to wait for those ninjas to show up at the samurai temple".

Chuckie and Lil nodded and walked with Tafuyumi out of the room.

"Big Binky" Chuckie thought. "What's gotten into you"?

"Get ready Angelica" Lil thought angrilly. "I'm coming for you".

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=TA93rTlJgrc)

Meanwhile, At 11:55 PM, Mashimi gathered up his ninjas, Angelica, The McNultys, and Big Binky included. Tifokana was with Mashimi.

"In a moment, we will attack the samurai and we will leave them defeated and helpless" Mashimi said. He then pointed his finger to the left. "In the meantime, I want to present to you my second and third in command".

From the shadows came a boy with black hair and a ninja uniform on and a spiky haired boy with clawed gloves on this hands and a ninja uniform on.

"We would like you people to meet Mikoto and Tansu" Tifokana said.

"Konnichiwa" Mikoto said.

"Hajimemashite" Tansu said.

"As you can see, these two are quite experienced in their work" Mashimi said. "They will be quite useful to us".

"The time has come to finally put those samurai in their places" Tifokana said.

"Are we gonna do a sneak attack on them" Big Binky asked?

Tifokana nodded.

"Sneak attacks are part of what ninjas do best" Mikoto said.

"What are we waiting for"? "let's attack the samurai right now" Teddy McNulty said.

"Yeah". "What have we got to lose" Timmy asked, smiling?

"All right" Mashimi said. "For those of you who don't have your ninja uniforms on, put them on right now".

Angelica was already in her ninja uniform and so were Big Binky and the McNultys. The rest did as instructed.

"Hurry up" Tifokana said. "The samurai temple isn't going to invade itself, you know".

Once everyone got dressed, Mashimi motioned his head to his right.

"Follow me" he said.

"The plan is going along, smoothly and Mashimi doesn't suspect a thing" Angelica thought in her mind.

(End of theme)

Once Mashimi, Angelica, Binky, the McNultys, and the others and the others were outside their base, in their imagination, the daycare area turned into a green bamboo forest and they lept along the trees in their ninja uniforms. Susie, Soyami, and the rest of the samurai kids and babies were all asleep. By the time the ninjas reached the samurai temple, however, there were about 11 people wearing martial arts uniforms and waiting for him at the entrance. Those people were Tafuyumi, Jimmy, Chuckie, Lil, Akasuke, Hanamaru, Tsuruhime, Yousuke, Kyona, Hikarimaru, and Tenshishina.

"Well, well, well". "It seems like we have visitors" Mashimi said with amusement in his voice.

"Mashimi" Tafuyumi yelled angrilly "Don't even think about invading this sacred ground or else you will have to deal with us".

"We're fine with that" Mashimi said with a shrug.

"Yeah". "We're ready to deal with you people anyways" Timmy McNulty said, smiling.

"Who is the baby in the wierd diaper" Terry McNulty asked, gesturing to Yousuke?

"My name is Yousuke" Yousuke said. "And you insulting my mawashi is dishonorable".

"The "mawashi" looks like a daiper, that's all".Ty McNulty said.

"Yep". "It's a diaper all right" Todd McNulty said.

"Definitely a diaper" Teddy said.

"IT'S NOT A DIAPER" Yousuke shouted. "IT'S A LOINCLOTH".

"Whatever you say, diaper boy" Timmy said, laughing.

"Alright". "Enough" Chuckie said. "I need to talk to Big Binky".

"I'm Big Binky" Big Binky said, walking to Chuckie. "What's your deal with me- HEY" Big Binky exclaimed, realizing who he was talking to! "You're that baby who played with my sister at the park".

"That's me" Chuckie said. "And I want to know why a good guy like you is working with those ninjas".

"I'll tell you why" Binky said angrilly. "It's because people made my mommy and daddy dead and ever since then, I've hated everyone in the world and this is my way of PAYBACK".

"Big Binky, you can't go taking your anger out on EVERYBODY, just because a few people made your mommy and daddy dead" Chuckie said, trying to get through to Big Binky. "That's just not fair".

"NOT FAIR" Binky asked severely angry? "What my sister Emma and I WENT THROUGH was not fair".

"But what would your sister, Emma, think if you did this" Chuckie asked?

"Mudana promised me that she would give my sister protection from any more bad people" Big Binky said.

"Mudana can't be trusted" Hanamaru said to Big Binky. "She will double-cross you eventually".

"She seems to do a pretty good job of protecting my sister to ME" Big Binky said.

"She will betray you when you least expect it" Hikarimaru told Big Binky.

"I don't care what you say" Big Binky said.

"Mudana is helpful to me and so is Mashimi".

"Mashimi is helpful to me, too" Angelica said, walking to Chuckie and Lil.

"Angelica" Lil sneered.

"Nice to see you dumb babies" Angelica said. "I wasn't expecting you to be here".

"It's not nice to call babies 'dumb'" Kyona said to Angelica.

"Whatever" Angelica said.

"So you are Angelica Pickles" Tafuyumi said.

"Yes, I'm Angelica Pickles". What of it" Angelica asked?

"Angelica, how could you do this" Lil asked angrilly? "This is worse than what you did in Paris".

"Do you think I like being REMINDED of that" Angelica asked annoyed?

"I wouldn't expect a brat like you to learn from your mistakes" Lil said.

"When I left you, I was but a brat" Angelica said, doing a front fighting stance. "Now I am the master".

"You aren't a master of anything" Tsuruhime said.

"I should be the master of YOU dumb babies" Angelica said.

"My sister is not dumb" Hanamaru said angrilly at Angelica.

"And you are not a master, but a slave to Mashimi" Akasuke said.

"Speaking of which, Mashimi, you and your comrades had better leave if you value your well beings" Tafuyumi demanded.

"And if we don't, then what" Mashimi asked?

Just then, Tenshishina attempted a jump kick towards Mashimi, but Mashimi blocked it.

"The weak speak" Tenshishina said. She then did a backflip.

"The strong act" Tenshishina said as she did a horse stance.

"Whatever you say" Mikoto said.

Jimmy readied his bow and arrows, while Tafuyumi, Chuckie, Lil, and the others got into fighting stances. The ninjas got into fighting stances as well.

"Are you ready to get beaten by a baby, Angelica"? Lil asked smiling?

"Oh, it's on, now" Angelica said angrilly.

"I don't want to have to do this to you, Binky" Chuckie said.

"What's the matter, little boy" Big Binky asked mockingly?

"I just don't want to hurt you" Chuckie sighed. "But I guess I gots no choice".

"What are you waiting for, Mashimi" Jimmy asked angrilly? "Let your ninjas attack so I can shoot them with my arrows".

"Let's do this, then" Mashimi said.

The martial artists and ninjas charged at each other, ready for battle.


	6. Chapter 5

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 5

Let the Battle Begin!

Two ninjas, a boy and a girl, were waiting inside the bamboo forest around the samurai temple, along with other ninjas and Yuurikage.

"Alright. listen up, Sulya and Hironabe" Yuurikage whispered to the boy and girl. When Angelica says "NOW", attack the ninjas with your kunai and shuriken.

"Got it" Sulya said.

"You can depend on us" Hironabe said.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=jdPjGTbnw1s)

Meanwhile, the martial artists and the ninjas charged at each other.

"Let's do this, Tafuyumi" Mashimi said.

"Bring it on, Mashimi" Tafuyumi yelled.

Tafuyumi and Mashimi attacked each other with straight punches, front kicks, elbow strikes, and side kicks. Chuckie charged at Big Binky who tried to attack Chuckie with his kunai. Chuckie dodged the attacks and did a foot sweep at Big Binky, knocking him to the floor, but Big Binky suddenly lept back up and he and Chuckie fought each other, using karate kicks and punches until they used grasping blocks on each other They struggled for a moment.

"Why don't you just give up, kid" Big Binky asked Chuckie.

"Like I'd give up to someone like you" Chuckie said, clenching whatever teeth he has.

Chuckie and Big Binky continued to fight each other while Lil was fighting Angelica. Lil tried to straight punch Angelica, but the yellow haired girl just kept dodging and blocking. Lil then front kicked Angelica in the stomach. Angelica coughed in pain. Lil then scissors punched Angelica in the face, sending her landing on the ground. Angelica struggled to get up.

"Oh great"! "A baby HIT me" Angelica said in disgust.

Lil kissed her fists and she did a front stance.

"What's the matter, Angelica? Is that really the bestest you can do" Lil asked?

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you will get" Angelica said, angrilly.

Angelica charged at Lil and continued to block Lil's attacks, but she didn't attack Lil, because deep down inside, she didn't want to hurt Lil. Akasuke used a back drop on a ninja and a corner drop on another. Hanamaru fought Mikoto using her karate techiniques.

"I like tough girls like you" Mikoto said, flirtingly.

"If you want a date with me, FORGET IT" Hanamaru said, annoyed.

Hanamaru continued to fight Mikoto. Tansu tried to attack Hikarimaru with his Tekko-Kagi, but Hikarimaru dodged and did a foot sweep to Tansu, knocking him to the ground.

"Had enough" Hikarimaru asked?

"Never" Tansu said angrilly as he continued to try to attack Hikarimaru with his Tekko-Kagi.

Tsuruhime fought against Tifokana with her aikido techniques, such as the chest thrust, the face thrust, and the rear both shoulders grab.

"And you call yourself Mudana's younger sister" Tsuruhime said, smiling.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Tifokana said as she ducked and upward kicked Tsuruhime in the chin. Tsuruhime did a backwards somersault and dodged every one of Tifokana's attacks. Kyona and Tenshishina were fighting Timmy, Terry, and Teddy with their karate skills.

"Just because you're older than us doesn't mean that you can beat us" Kyona said.

"Age has nothing to do with strength" Tenshishina said.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you prove it by actually BEATING us" Timmy laughed.

"Very well then" Kyona said, cracking her knuckles. She and Tenshishina put a little more effort into fighting the three McNulty siblings.

Yousuke did his sumo wrestling moves against Todd and Ty McNulty, knocking them to the floor.

"Don't mess with a sumo wrestler like me" Yousuke said, pointing his thumb at himself.

Tafuyumi, Lil, Chuckie, Hanamaru, Yousuke, Tsuruhime, Hikarimaru, Kyona, Tenshishina, Jimmy, and Akasuke continued to fight against Angelica, Mashimi, The McNultys, Tifokana, Big Binky, and the rest of the ninjas. All the while, Lil was wondering something about Angelica's behavior.

"Why isn't Angelica fighting back" Lil thought to herself?

Mashimi looked at Angelica while fighting Tafuyumi.

"Don't go easy on her, Angelica" Mashimi said to her.

"Don't let your guard dowm" Tafuyumi said to Mashimi as they continued their fight.

Just then, Mikoto had an idea.

I'll have to end this brawl with you" Mikoto said to Hanamaru as he lept out of her way and hit Chuckie, who was in the middle of his fight with Big Binky, with a jump kick. Chuckie stumbled on his feet.

"Mind if I cut in" Mikoto asked Big Binky?

"This was sort of MY fight, but whatever" Big Binky said.

Mikoto charged at Chuckie, who got into a squat stance.

"This is bad" Chuckie said, uneasy. "I have to give it my all on this one".

Mikoto and Chuckie fought each other using punches and kicks. Mikoto managed to back Chuckie into a wall and front kick Chuckie into the wall. From Angelica's fight with Lil, Angelica watched in horror as Chuckie slowly got up. She wasn't about to let Chuckie get hurt.

"This is the end for you" Mikoto said to Chuckie.

"Now is the time" Angelica thought.

Mikoto reached for his pocket , grabbed his kunai, and threw them at Chuckie... only for Angelica to leap out of her fight with Lil, run to Chuckie, and block Mikoto's kunai with her own, protecting Chuckie. Mashimi and the other ninja looked at Angelica and they were too shocked to say a word.

(End of theme)


	7. Chapter 6

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 6

Angelica's True Allegiance!

Mashimi and the others, as well as Tafuyumi, Chuckie, Lil and their friends, looked in shock as Angelica protected Chuckie from Mikoto.

"Angelica... protected me" Chuckie thought.

"But isn't she the enemy" Hanamaru wondered?

"Angelica" Timmy shouted. "We can't defend those people". They are our enemies".

"Angelica" Mashimi said. "I didn't order you to protect Chuckie". "He is against our side".

Angelica smiled wickedly. "So am I" she said.

"What" Mashimi exclaimed!?

Angelica pointed her finger at Mashimi.

"NOW" Angelica shouted.

Just then, tons of kunai and shuriken flew at Mashimi and his ninjas. The martial artists jumped out of the way. The end point of a kunai jabbed Timmy McNutly at the leg. Timmy clenched his teeth in pain. two shuriken slashed Big binky in the arms.

"OW" Big Binky exclaimed.

the shuriken and kunai slashed the rest of the ninjas in the arms and legs and the ninjas howled in pain. A shuriken impaled Mashimi in the arm. Mashimi clenched his arm in pain.

"Angelica" Mashimi shouted. "What's the meaning of this"? "Don't you serve me"?

"Serve YOU" Angelica asked? "As if". "The only person I serve is Lady Yuurikage".

"What did you say" Mashimi asked angrilly?

"Lady Yuurikage" Tafuyumi asked?

"Yes". "Me" a voice said.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=nwEWb_toeKM)

Suddenly from out of the bamboo forest came Yuurikage in her ninja uniform. Along with her came Sulya, Hironabe, and the other ninjas in their ninja uniforms. They each got into fighting stances against Mashimi and his ninjas. Chuckie, Lil, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, Akasuke, Hanamaru, Hikarimaru, Yousuke, Kyona, Tenshishina, and Tsuruhime looked at Angelica, Yuurikage, and her ninjas in surprise.

"Who are you" Chuckie asked?

"My name is Yuurikage" Yuurikage said to Chuckie. "I am the leader of the friendly ninjas: a group of shinobi who work alongside Tafuyumi and her martial arts resistance".

"Yuurikage" Tafuyumi said happily. "I am so glad you came".

"I thought I could be of assistance to you" Yuurikage said, smiling.

"Grr". "How did you know about our attack" Tifokana asked Yuurikage angrilly.

"Simple". "Angelica told me" Yuurikage said, gesturing to Angelica.

Angelica smiled.

"WHAT" everybody exclaimed!?

Lil, Jimmy, and Chuckie looked at Angelica in surprise and shock.

"It's true". "I did" Angelica said, smiling.

"But why would you do something like that" Mashimi asked? "What about your promise"?

"I was hired by Yuurikage as a ninja spy to gather information about you after Yuurikage caught me trying to steal her cookies like you asked me to" Angelica said.

"I tied her to a stump as punishment for stealing the cookies" Yuurikage said, snickering to Tafuyumi.

"So that's what took her so long" Big Binky said to Mashimi.

"You're a spy all along" Mashimi asked in horror?

"Yes". "I am a spy". "And about the promise I made to you" Angelica said angrilly. "You can FORGET it". "Yuurikage showed me the horrible things Mudana's servants have done to the slaves". "I don't really feel like working for someone who resorts to baby abuse". "I may pick on babies and I may even want to enslave them, but I don't abuse them". "So forget it". I don't care if I don't get that toy car with a beeper". "I just want to save these babies from people like YOU, Mashimi".

"So you pretended to be on their side" Lil asked, smiling? "And you are really on our side"?

"Yes" Angelica answered.

"I figured that if bullies are trustworthy to Mashimi, why not turn a bully against him" Yuurikage said. "After all, it takes a bully to beat a bully".

"Thanks for helping us, Yuurikage" Hikarimaru said.

"No problem" Yuurikage said. She turned to Mashimi.

(End of theme

"Okay, Mashimi" Time for some pain" Yuurikage said.

"Pain for YOU, that is" Mashimi said.

"That's what you think" Angelica said.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=3OzyOHFx-NY )

Angelica, Yuurikage, and her ninjas charged at Mashimi and his ninjas.

"Get a load of THIS" Angelica shouted as she jump kicked Mashimi in the masked face. Mashimi's mask cracked a little bit. Mashimi got back up and fought Angelica using his ninjutsu moves. Angelica fought back using punches and kicks. Angelica and Mashimi then got into a fist fight with Angelica gaining the upper hand.

"You are not the bully I thought you were" Mashimi said.

"No, I guess not" Angelica said as she got behind him, lept into the air and drop kicked him to the ground.

Yuurikage threw a bunch of shuriken at Mashimi's ninjas and those ninjas howled in pain. She then charged at the ninjas, and fought them. Sulya and Tifokana were busy fighting each other with their kunai knives.

"So you are Mudana's younger sister, eh" Sulya asked?

"I sure am, and don't you forget it" Tifokana said, angrilly.

Hironabe was busy fighting the McNultys and he was gaining the upper hand.

"Come on, you guys". Timmy McNulty said. "He's just one baby".

"This one baby is enough to beat you all" Hironabe said, cracking his knuckles. He then punched Timmy in the gut, and headbutted Terry. This scared the rest of the McNultys.

Big Binky was being cornered by some of Yuurikage's ninjas as they overpowered him and knocked him out cold with their punches and kicks.

The rest of Yuurikage's ninjas fought the rest of Mashimi's ninjas, and Yuurikage's ninjas, being more skilled and powerful, were winning.

Angelica somersaulted out of the way of Mashimi's round kicks and lept to her right and ran behind him.

"Over here" Angelica said.

Mashimi attempted to kick her, but she lept over him to the other side.

"No". "here" Angelica said as she gave Mashimi a strong punch to the face, which sent Mashimi flying to the ground.

Yuurikage's ninjas won against Mashimi's ninjas.

Yuurikage put her fist up in the air for victory and so did the rest of her ninjas, including Angelica.

Yuurikage walked to Mashimi and Chuckie, Lil, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and the others clapped their hands for Yuurikage in applause.

Mashimi looked up at Yuurikage, who pointed a kunai at him.

"Now then, Mashimi". "It's time for you to choose". "Surrender or be severely harmed" Yuurikage said angrilly.

Mashimi laughed in amusement after a long moment. "I'm not a guy who surrenders when he has a backup plan".

"What backup plan" Hanamaru asked?

(End of theme)

Suddenly, there were moans and groans. Chuckie became scared.

"I know those moans and groans anywhere" Jimmy said.

"What was that" Chuckie asked, frightened?

"Your worst nightmare" Tifokana said, with an evil smile on her face.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=SDO-uV9P2rI)

Suddenly, short and stout figures in samurai armor slowly walked towards Tafuyumi, Jimmy, Chuckie, Lil, and the others.

"What are those guys, Jimmy" Lil asked?

"They are Mudana's undead samurai army" Jimmy said.

"What does 'undead' mean" Chuckie asked?

"It simply means dead people acting alive" Jimmy said.

"DEAD people" Chuckie asked, now even more afraid?

"Yes, and we have to do everything we can to stop them" Tafuyumi said.

"I'm a big brave dog" Chuckie told himself. "I'm a big brave dog". "I'm a big brave dog".

The undead samurai army stopped at Mashimi's signal.

"Now, the choice is yours, Tafuyumi and Yuurikage" Mashimi said. "Surrender or be sliced".

"We will never surrender to the likes of you" Tafuyumi said angrilly.

"And we shall not perish either" Yuurikage said.

"Well, then" Mashimi said. "You leave us no choice, then".

"Finish them" Tifokana ordered the undead samurai.

The undead samurai drew their swords and charged at Chuckie, Lil, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and the others, who got in fighting stances.

"MARGE (Charge)" Lil ordered.

Tafuyumi, Jimmy, Chuckie, Lil, and the others charged at the samurai army and fought them with their martial arts moves while the undead samurai tried to attack the babies and kids with their swords. Yuurikage, Angelica, and the other ninjas went on the offensive against the undead samurai as well.

Lil dodged the undead samurai's attacks and with a successful jump kick, she ripped off the samurai's head. The head fell to the floor.

Lil was sure she had won, but the body was still standing, trying to attack her with his sword. Lil was surprised by this.

Chuckie fought the samurai with his karate techniques and he dodged the samurai's sword as the samurai attacked.

"HIYAH" Chuckie shouted as he punched the samurai, making a hole in the samurai's tummy. The samurai raised his sword to strike Chuckie. Chuckie struggled to get his arm out of the hole he made, but eventually, he succeded before the samurai could strike him.

"You can't kill what's already dead" Tafuyumi told Chuckie and Lil.

"Oh great" Chuckie exclaimed!

Akasuke did a chest thrust to the samurai, knocking him to the floor. Akasuke then used his aikido moves on some other samurai, but they still came at him. Yousuke tried his sumo wrestling moves against the samurai, but they just kept coming at him. Hanamaru and Hikarimaru attacked the samurai using their karate kicks and punches, but the samurai just kept on trying to attack them. Kyona and Tsuruhime did a few somersaults towards the samurai and jump kicked the samurai's heads off, but the bodies just kept on trying to attack them. Tenshishina put her hands together and closed her eyes, before opening them and did several round kicks to the samurai's torsos, ripping them apart. However their upper bodies just reconnected themselves to their lower bodies.

"This is impossible" Tenshishina said in shock.

Jimmy DeVille shot the samurai at the leg with his arrow, but the samurai just kept moving towards him.

"Well this is just bad" Jimmy said, uneasy.

Jimmy shot more arrows at the samurai, but they just came at him and they tried to attack him with their swords.

Lil, Chuckie, Jimmy, Tafuyumi, and the others continued to battle the samurai, but the samurai just keep putting themselves back together and they kept coming at the martial artists.

"What are we gonna do" Chuckie asked, afraid?

"We keep fighting" Tafuyumi said.

"Keep fighting" Lil asked? "But we'll lose".

"It's what the samurai in that building would have wanted us to, and besides, it's not within a warrior to surrender" Jimmysaid.

And just when there was no hope to beat the samurai army...

(End of theme)

"Hey you". "Up here". a familiar voice shouted at the samurai.

Chuckie and Lil looked up to see Susie Carmichael in a samurai uniform jump from on top of the building towards one of the undead samurai and drew her sword.

"HIYAH" Susie shouted as she cut through the Samurai's chest with her sword.

The samurai fell apart and melted into clay.

"Susie" Chuckie and Lil asked in surprise?

Susie looked back at Chuckie and Lil.

"Hey guys" Susie said, smiling.

"Carmichael" Angelica exclaimed!?

"What's up, Angelica" Susie asked?

Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and the others looked at Susie in surprise.

"I was wondering what it was that woke me up" Another familiar voice said.

Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and the others looked up on top of the temple to see Soyami Senshi in a samurai uniform with his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face. Along with him are Haruka, Suko, and the rest of Soyami's samurai army. Soyami looked at Yuurikage and her ninjas.

"We're happy to help out" Soyami said.


	8. Chapter 7

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 7

The Undead Samurai's Weak Point!

Chuckie, Lil, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and the others smiled at Soyami Senshi.

"Arigatoo" Tafuyumi said, happily. "I am so glad to have you with us".

"I'm happy to help you in any way, possible" Soyami said to Tafuyumi.

Susie took a look at the ninjas around her, the friendly ninjas and Mashimi's ninjas alike, and turned to Soyami.

"Soyami". "Which ninjas work for Mashimi" Susie asked?

"The ones that work for Mashimi are bullies" Soyami answered. "There might be westerners you see who are bullies".

Susie took a look at the McNultys, who can be mean at times, then she looked at Angelica, who has always been a bully to the babies. Susie glared at Angelica.

"Don't glare at me like that" Angelica said, before pointing at Yuurikage. "I'm working for her".

"It's true" Yuurikage said.

Everyone else nodded.

"And WHY is a bully like you working for her" Susie asked Angelica?

"I don't want to stoop to Mudana's level" Angelica said.

"Okay, then" Susie said.

"I thought she was on OUR side" Mashimi said.

Soyami looked at Mashimi. "Hello, there, brother".

Susie looked at Soyami. "He's your Brother" She asked?

"Yes". "We both have the same last name, after all" Soyami said.

Soyami looked at the tons of undead samurai and glared at Mashimi.

"My brother" Soyami said angrilly. "You have some nerve trying to invade my territory".

"You haven't changed, have you, Soyami" Mashimi said in amusement.

"I could say the same about you" Soyami said to Mashimi.

"Listen, Mashimi" Susie warned. "Leave our sacred ground or else".

Mashimi clapped his hands in amusement at Susie. "So you are one of them, right" he asked?

Susie nodded. "I am a samurai warrior. "I follow Bushido".

Chuckie, Angelica, Yuurikage, Jimmy, Tafuyumi, Lil, and the others looked at Susie and Soyami, smiling.

"I guess I'll have to use MY samurai army against you" Mashimi said, gesturing to his undead samurai army.

"We'll see about that" Susie said.

"Susie, you can't kill what's already dead" Chuckie said, worryingly.

"That may sound true, Chuckie" Susie said, giving a sly smile. "But even the dead can be killed if you know their weak spot.

"What weak spot" Lil asked?

"Listen up, everybody" Susie instructed Soyami's army. "Attack the undead samurai at their hearts". Susie turned to Chuckie and Lil. "The hearts are the undead samurai's weak points".

"Oh, okay" Lil said, smiling.

"I guess that works" Chuckie said.

"Why didn't I think of that" Jimmy asked himself?

"You heard Susie" Soyami shouted at his army. "ATTACK".

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=JuFvlh9pcpw)

Soyami and his army drew their swords and charged at the undead , Lil, Tafuyumi, and the others got out of the way. Susie joined the fight. Susie fought one of the undead samurai with her sword and with one thrust, stabbed it in the heart. The undead samurai melted into clay. Soyami dueled with two samurai with his katana and his shoto. He succeeded in impaling the two of them, one at a time, in the hearts. The two samurai melted into clay. Haruka did a backflip and blocked the undead samurai's attacks with his sword. He managed to cut both the samurai's hands off and impale him in the heart. The undead samurai melted into clay. Suko managed to slice the undead samurai vertically in half. The undead samurai melted into clay. The rest of Soyami's samurai army managed to attack the other undead samurai and Soyami's army was winning. Susie was backed into a wall by the rest of the undead samurai. But that didn't stop Susie. She drew her shoto from its scabbard.

"Take this" Susie said.

Susie lept towards the undead samurai and slashed them one by one right to where their hearts were with her katana and shoto. Susie withdrew her katana and shoto into their scabbards. Then the undead samurai melted into clay. Soyami's samurai army cut down the remaining undead samurai. The remaining undead samurai melted into clay. Soyami and his army, Susie included, raised their swords in victory.

(End of theme)

"We won" Susie said happily.

"We sure did" Haruka said.

Chuckie, Lil, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, Angelica, Yuurikage, and the others clapped their hands in applause for Susie, Soyami, and his samurai army, who bowed their heads before Tafuyumi and the others.

"Now all that's left is-" Soyami started to say, when he noticed that his brother, Mashimi has gone missing along with the McNultys, Big Binky, Tifokana, and the other ninjas.

"Where did they go" Suko asked?

"I'm not quite sure" Soyami said.

"Maybe they ran off, because they were scared of us" Lil said.

"I don't think so" Soyami said. "These ninjas may be dishonorable, but they are not cowardly".

"Look" Chuckie gasped while pointing at Tifokana running into the bamboo forest to the left.

Tafuyumi, Jimmy, Angelica, Yuurikage, Chuckie, Lil, Soyami, Susie, and the others gathered and looked in the direction Tifokana ran off to.

"We should go after them" Hanamaru said.

"Careful, you guys and gals. It could be a trap" Chuckie said, scared.

"Right" Tafuyumi said.

"Let's follow them, anyways" Yuurikage said.

Chuckie, Lil, Jimmy, Tafuyumi, Angelica, Yuurikage, Susie, Soyami, and the others went into the bamboo forest to face off against the ninjas.


	9. Chapter 8

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 8: Soyami's Tragic Past!

Chuckie, Tafuyumi, Lil, Jimmy, Yuurikage, Angelica, Soyami, Susie, Hanamaru, Akasuke, Tsuruhime, Hikarimaru, Tenshishina, Yousuke, Kyona, Soyami's samurai army, and Yuurikage's ninja army were walking in the bamboo forest. They were looking around for the ninjas who escaped into the forest. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and the samurai, Susie and Soyami included, grabbed their swords, as if about to draw them, while, Yuurikage, Angelica, the rest of their ninja allies, Chuckie, Lil, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and the others got into fighting stances.

"Look sharp" Yuurikage said. "They could be anywhere".

"We need to split up, so we can find them" Soyami said.

"Split up" Chuckie asked? "I don't know, you guys and gals". "What if we get all alone". "That would be scary".

Tsuruhime scoffed at Chuckie.

"Don't worry, Chuckie, I'll be with you" Tafuyumi said. "I promised my mommy I would look after you".

"Thanks, I guess" Chuckie said.

"Where do we go" Lil asked?

"You two, my friends, and I will go this way" Tafuyumi said, pointing in the north.

"Yuurikage, my ninja friends, and I will go this way" Angelica said, pointing northeast.

"Soyami, my samurai buddies, and I will go this way" Susie said, pointing northwest.

"Then it's settled" Soyami said. "We each go our separate ways" He turned towards Angelica, Susie, Chuckie, Lil, and the others "Good luck and be careful, you guys and gals".

They nodded.

"You be careful, too" Hanamaru said.

As soon as the samurai, the ninjas, and the other martial artists separated from each other, Soyami, Susie, and the others ran northwest in the forest. Suddenly, a question formed in Susie's mind.

"Soyami, why can't we just tell our mommys and daddys about the slavery that's going on in this daycare center" Susie asked Soyami.

Soyami looked at Susie. "That WOULD be a good idea, if your parents would live to tell about it" Soyami said.

"What do you mean" Susie asked?

"Well, not so long ago, my mommy found out that Mudana was torturing innocent babies and kids" Soyami said. "She saw Mudana's sister attack me with her whip" "My mommy went to tell Mudana's daddy about what happened to me". "I thought Mudana was going to get in trouble, but then..."

"What" Susie asked.

"Well..." Soyami began.

6 months ago...

Soyami heard a scream upstairs and he and his sister, who has brown hair in a ponytail, and is the same age as Alisa Carmichael, went upstairs, opened the door, and found Masuyo Reikokuna and Saki J. Senshi standing over the dead and bloodied body of their mother.

(Theme for this event:: watch?v=65XObxiU7Ys)

"MOMMY" Soyami screamed.

Saki and Masuyo looked at Soyami and his older sister.

"Well, well, well". Masuyo said to Saki, grinning. "Looks like your daughter and son are here for their first crime witness.

"Soyami, Rinya, you shouldn't have come here". Saki said to his son and daughter.

"Dad" Rinya cried "Mom is dead". "Who could have done this"? "What kind of madman would-"

Then Rinya looked in shock at Saki carrying a chef's knife with blood on it. When Soyami saw the knife, his expression turned to broken hearted sadness.

"Tell me it's not what I think it is" Rinya said to Saki. Her eyes were full of tears. "Tell me you weren't the one who killed her".

"I gave her what was coming to her for messing with my master's child" Saki said.

"No. No. No" Rinya cried.

"Daddy, YOU killed her" Soyami asked, tearfully? "How could you"?

"I serve this man" Saki said, pointing at Masuyo. "I won't forgive anyone, not even my own family, who messes with him or his family".

"Wh-Who are you" Soyami asked Masuyo?

"I am the father of the child who attacked you with her whip" Masuyo answered Soyami, severely.

"My wife told on my master's daughter about what his daughter did" Saki said. "She was about to tell everyone else". "It's a good thing I stopped her".

"That's why you did this to Mom" Rinya asked shocked?

"You killed her, because she did the right thing by telling on this man's bad daughter"?

"I hardly call messing with my master's family the right thing to do" Saki remarked.

Rinya's expression on her face slowly turned from shocked, to furious.

"MURDERER" She screamed as she charged at her father. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND"?

Saki punched Rinya in the gut as she got to him. Soyami looked at his sister collapse to the ground in pain. Masuyo grinned at Soyami and Rinya.

"Consider this an example to anyone who dares to stand in my way or interfere with my clan's fun" Masuyo said before he laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

Soyami stared at Masuyo in fear.

(End of theme)

Back to the present...

Soyami, Susie, and the samurai army ran in the forest as Soyami finished his story.

"My daddy told me that if my sister and I tell anyone, we would be next" Soyami said.

"That's terrible" Susie said in sadness.

"It sure is" Soyami said, clenching his fists in anger. "One day, my daddy will get the justice he deserves".

"What about your sister" Susie asked?

"My sister wants to kill Daddy, because of what he did to Mommy" Soyami said. "I keep telling her that vengeance isn't the way, but she didn't want to hear me out".

"Did the police arrest your daddy" Susie asked?

"No" Soyami said saddened. "My daddy removed every single trace of proof that he was the one who did it". "He even has enough money and power to get away with it". "Only Tafuyumi's mommy and daddy know that he killed mommy, but they don't have any proof yet, nor do they have proof that the kids and babies here are enslaved".

"That's a shame" Susie said.

"My sister started training me in the ways of the sword, shortly after my mommy's death" Soyami said. "She wants me to defend myself against my enemies". "She hopes I can help her in her quest to get rid of Daddy". "However, she respects my morality and she understands if I don't want to follow her path".

"That's good" Susie said, smiling "But that doesn't explain why the rest of the babies and kids can't tell anyone".

"Masuyo Reikokuna has his ways of disappearing the people who know about this" Soyami said. "He knows how to get rid of evidence of his crimes".


	10. Chapter 9

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 9: Yuurikage's Parents and the War Between Clans!

Angelica, Yuurikage, and the ninjas ran northeast in the bamboo forest. An idea came to Angelica.

"We should tell our mommys and daddys about the slavery going on here" Angelica said.

Yuurikage gave Angelica a look of sadness.

"If we tell our parents, they will be killed before word gets around about the slavery" Yuurikage said.

"Why do you think that" Angelica asked?

"Well..." Yuurikage began with tears in her eyes. "Mudana's father supports her doing those kinds of things to us". "He can't be trusted, especially after what he did long ago".

"What did he do" Angelica asked.

"My parents were once the owners of this center" Yuurikage said. "This place wasn't always this horrible". "It used to be a place full of happiness like the Sakura daycare center is".

"When did the slavery begin" Angelica asked?

"It began a year after the death of my parents" Yuurikage said.

"The death of your parents" Angelica asked in shock?

Yuurikage nodded. "We just got finished celebrating my second birthday party when I heard Masuyo and his thugs broke in". Yuurikage's expression changed from sadness, to anger.

1 year ago...

Yuurikage was hiding outside in the front yard with an elder aged man, protecting her. The man's name was Hayate Kyomi and he is the sensei of a ninjutsu class he runs. He and Yuurikage were hiding in an empty garbage can while they watched Masuyo and Yuurikage's parents.

"My demands are simple" Masuyo said. "Surrender ownership of the daycare center to Saki J. Senshi". "Only then will I leave you alone".

"We will NEVER surrender our beloved children's center to a servant of a criminal like you" Yuurikage's Dad bellowed.

"We know everything he does and how dishonorable he is" Yuurikage's Mom said.

"This is your last warning" Masuyo said, pointing a gun at the dad's chest. "All you have to do is give Saki the daycare center".

After a long moment, Yuurikage's dad said "Alright I will...NOT" as he drew a gun out, but he was too late.

Masuyo Reikokuna fired his gun at Yuurikage's dad. Yuurikage's dad collapsed to the floor and died immediately.

"HONO" Yuurikage's Mom screamed.

Masuyo then fired his gun at Yuurikage's mom in the chest. She collapsed to the floor and died slowly.

Yuurikage watched with tears in her eyes.

Back to the present...

"Masuyo LAUGHED as my parents died". Yuurikage sneered.

"Wow" Angelica exclaimed sadly. "I'm so sorry".

"After my mommy and daddy died, Hayate adopted me and began teaching me ninjutsu on my third birthday" Yuurikage said.

"That's some good news to hear" Angelica said.

"1 year later on Mudana's third birthday, her daddy announced to the kids that she has to do whatever she says" Yuurikage said. "Mudana was given minions around her age to torment the enslaved children and babies".

"But you couldn't take it, could you" Angelica asked?

"No" Yuurikage said. "The martial arts resistances you know today were founded by me, Tafuyumi, and Soyami a few months ago".

"And soon we will be able to stop the slavery forever, right" Angelica asked?

"Right" Yuurikage said.

Meanwhile, Tafuyumi, Chuckie, Lil, Jimmy, and the others ran north in the forest.

"Why not tell our mommys and daddys about the slavery here" Lil asked?

"You know what"? "Yeah". "That would work" Chuckie said.

"My parents already know about this slavery, and they will likely tell your parents about this" Tafuyumi said. "Unfortunately, that will do nothing to help us".

"Why is that" Chuckie asked?

"Because your parents' lives and your lives will be in grave danger if they do so" Tafuyumi said, sadly.

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=d8GPH3Ugr3Y)

"D-Danger" Chuckie asked, afraid?

"I'm afraid so" Tafuyumi said. "Those who deal with Masuyo and his family are brought great pain and suffering".

"Pain and suffering" Lil asked? "Like what"?

"Death" Tafuyumi answered.

"DEATH" Chuckie exclaimed!? "I'm too young to die".

"Now THAT's a reasonable thing to be afraid of" Tsuruhime said.

"Now, my clan is already dealing with Masuyo and his clan" Tafuyumi said.

"What's a clan" Lil asked?

"A clan is a group of families that share the same last name" Kyona said, smiling.

"Oh" Lil exclaimed!

"How are your clan dealing with Masuyo and his clan" Chuckie asked?

"We are fighting him and trying to expose his clan's dirty secrets" Tafuyumi said.

"What dirty secrets" Lil asked?

"I'll tell you of one of his secrets" Tafuyumi said. "My mommy told me that Masuyo's father fed Yamamoto Isoroku the idea of attacking Pearl Harbor in America".

"What's Pearl Harbor" Chuckie asked?

"That's a question for another time" Tafuyumi said.

"Why don't you tell them about the war between your clan and Masuyo's" Tenshishina asked Tafuyumi?

"What war" Lil asked?

"Our clans have always been at war with each other since long ago when the Mongol invasions of Japan took place" Tafuyumi said.

"What started the war" Lil asked.

"The Reikokuna clan, Masuyo's clan, decided to help Kublai Khan attempt to conquer the Japanese archipeligo" Tafuyumi said. "They hoped to gain power from the invasion, but my clan, the Torameiyo clan, stood in their way and fought them" "The Reikokuna clan declared war on us, and at times brought great pain and suffering to us".

"That's terrible" Chuckie said.

"An example of my clan's pain and suffering was when my mommy's aikido sensei got shot by Masuyo Reikokuna" Tafuyumi said. "My mommy was saddened by this".

"He died a slow death after he was shot" Hanamaru said.

"I hope that doesn't happen to me and Lil" Chuckie said.

"It'll most likely happen to me and my family" Jimmy DeVille said.

"Are you at war with Masuyo, too" Lil asked?

"We are on our way there" Jimmy said. "My mommy and daddy are helping the Tafuyumi's mommy and daddy uncover his next plan".

"What is his next plan" Chuckie asked?

"I'm not sure" Jimmy said. "But Daddy told me it has something to do with a woman named Charlotte Pickles".

(End of theme)


	11. Chapter 10

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 10: The Return of Josh, Emma, and Megan!

Chuckie became surprised and shocked at what he had just heard.

"Did you say that Masuyo's plan has something to do with Angelica's mommy" Chuckie asked?

"Charlotte Pickles is Angelica's mommy" Jimmy asked in shock? "I can't believe that she didn't introduce us to her".

"What are we going to tell Angelica" Lil asked?

"You're going to tell her NOTHING" A familiar voice shouted.

Suddenly, an obese kid with a cap on and a mawashi, jumped from the bamboo tree towards Tafuyumi, when she was aware of the danger above her and did an uppercut punch at the guy's chin and sent him hurtling at a bamboo tree, which bounced him onto the floor. The guy slowly got up and looked at Hikarimaru, Tenshishina, Akasuke, Yousuke, Kyona, Hanamaru, Tsuruhime, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, Chuckie, and Lil. Chuckie and Lil recognized the obese kid and the kid looked at Chuckie and Lil with a grin on his face.

"Looks like I get to meet some familiar faces" the kid said.

"JOSH" Chuckie and Lil exclaimed at the same time!

"You know this guy" Tafuyumi asked Chuckie and Lil?

Chuckie nodded. "He got us away from Angelica, but after that, he started being mean to us".

"He was about to jump on us when Angelica saved us from him" Lil said.

"He WHAT" Hikarimaru asked angrilly? He turned to Josh. "You are a dishonorable creature".

"What are you even doing here, Josh" Chuckie asked?

"I got hired by Mudana as her minion in training" Josh said.

"Your bullying ways will be your downfall" Tenshishina said.

"Come on, you guys and gals" Josh said, raising his arms horizontally. "It wouldn't be fair if I don't get my way".

"What do you know about being fair" Lil asked angrilly? "Being bossy to us isn't what we would call fair"?

"I don't think you understand the concept of being fair" Josh remarked, grinning.

"And why are you wearing a mawashi like me" Yousuke asked Josh?

"Why do you think" Josh asked? "I'm a sumo wrestler like you".

"You don't have the honor of a sumo wrestler" Yousuke pointed out.

"I don't believe in honor" Josh said. "I believe in fairness and it would be fair if I win against you in a sumo wrestling match".

"That's not fair" Hanamaru said angrilly. "You are too big for Yousuke to fight".

"Very well, but if he doesn't accept the match, he automatically loses to me and if he loses, he has to give up his sumo wrestler status and never face his family again" Josh said, smiling evilly.

Tafuyumi was furious. "He doesn't have to give up his status for anybody" She said. "And if anybody has to lose face, it is YOU, Josh".

"There is only one problem with that" Josh said.

"What problem" Kyona asked?

Suddenly, a bunch of kunai were thrown at Tafuyumi and the others. They jumped out of the way. Afterwards, they saw a bunch of enemy ninja, along with Tifokana, surround them.

"There is no way you can get out of this one" Tifokana said.

Meanwhile, Susie, Soyami, and the other samurai wre running in the bamboo forest, when they saw smoke bombs coming at them, creating clouds of smoke as the bombs hit the ground. Susie and soyami were coughing. The smoke was so thick that they couldn't see the others. Suddenly, they heard thuds and cries of pain. Afterwards, they drew their swords, ready for anything. They charged out of the smoke and saw two enemy ninjas coming at them with swords in their hands. Susie and Soyami fought the ninjas with their swords. By the time the smoke cleared, most of the samurai were knocked out cold by a bunch of undead samurai.

"Oh no" Susie exclaimed.

The ninja that fought Susie did a backflip and landed on a smaill rock. She then took her veil and head mask off, revealing purple hair on her head and a yellow headband.

"There is no escape for you" the girl said.

"Who are you and what do you want from us" Susie asked angrilly?

"My name is Megan and I want you to surrender yourselves to me, so I can take you to my mistress, Mudana" the girl said.

"We are SAMURAI" Soyami pointed out. "We will NEVER surrender to the likes of you". "We would rather perish".

"Yeah" Susie said.

"Then I will just have to use force to deliver you to Mudana" Megan said.

"Wait a minute" Susie said, trying to get a sense of Megan's name. "Where have I heard the name "Megan" from before"?

"You must have heard of me from Chuckie" Megan said.

Susie was surprised. "You know Chuckie" She asked?

"KNOW him"!? "I used to pick on him" Megan said.

"You did" Susie asked? "Why would you do that"?

"Because I loved him" Megan said.

"You picked on him, because you loved him" Susie asked, getting skeptical?

"Yep" Megan answered. "Chuckie found out about this and he loved me back".

"If you loved him so much, then why are you working for Mudana" Susie asked?

"My love for Chuckie didn't last" Megan shrugged. "I found another guy to pick on out of love"

"You found someone else when you were in a relationship with Chuckie" Susie gasped!?

"Yes" Megan said.

"You have commited a betrayal" Soyami said angrilly. "You were disloyal to your friend and now you must pay".

"I'm afraid that Soyami's right" Susie said angrilly. "Nobody messes with MY friends and gets away with it".

Megan held up her sword . "Come at me".

(Theme for this event: watch?v=Zl_n3JfVyrE)

Meanwhile, Angelica, Yuurikage, and the other ninjas were slowly walking in the forest with their guards up , kunai in hands.

"They gotta be around here somewhere" Angelica said.

"Get ready to throw your kunai once you see them" Yuurikage said.

Angelica, Yuurikage, and the other ninjas heard footsteps and stopped. They were all ears as they heard footsteps coming all around them.

"Stay calm everybody" Yuurikage ordered. "Be ready to strike once you see enemy ninjas come at you".

Angelica and the others nodded.

Angelica and the others waited for the right moment to attack. Everything suddenly became quiet. Too quiet.

Then, Angelica and Yuurikage heard panting and footsteps coming near them. Angelica raised her kunai in the direction of the footsteps.

"Wait" Yuurikage said, grabbing Angelica's arm that held the kunai. Yuurikage looked at the figure running at them. "I don't think that's a ninja".

The figure that ran towards the ninjas was revealed to be a baby girl with two pigtails, brunette hair, purple shirt, and pink overalls on. Once she saw the ninjas, she got scared and ran away from them.

"Wait" Yuurikage called. "We are not your enemies".

The girl stopped and faced Yuurikage. "And why should I believe you" She asked?

"Because my name is Yuurikage" Yuurikage said. "and we are friendly ninjas". She turned towards Angelica. "Right, Angelica"?

"I wouldn't call myself nice" Angelica said.

"Okay" the girl said. "But if you send me to Mudana, you'll be sorry".

The girl walked towards Angelica and Yuurikage. Angelica grew impatient.

"All right, pigtails" Angelica said! "Who are you and what do you want"?

"I am Emma, thank you" Emma said. "And I want to find Chuckie Finster so he can hide me from my brother".

"How do you know Chuckie" Angelica asked?

"I once played with him" Emma said. "I kinda liked him, because he was just as scared as I am".

"You don't say" Angelica said.

"But my brother, Big Binky, didn't want Chuckie around me" Emma said sadly. "He wanted Chuckie to stay away from me". "That is, until Chuckie saved me from a broked (broken) tree full of ants".

Angelica was surprised at what Emma told her. "Does Big Binky carry a binky in his mouth and does he have brown hair"?

"Yes he does" Emma said. "One time he ditched the binky after Chuckie saved me". "Then he missed it, so he put the binky back in his mouth".

"And did you and your brother lose your parents to some bad people" Angelica asked?

"Yes" Emma said. Emma didn't like where this was going.

"And does your brother want revenge on everybody"? Yuurikage asked?

"Yes" Emma said, afraid. "Why are you asking me those things"?

"I met Big Binky when I was undercover as a spy sent by Yuurikage" Angelica said.

"Did Big Binky tell you everything" Emma asked?

"Yes" Angelica said. "I also know that Finster boy you are talking about".

"You do" Emma asked? "Where is he"?

Angelica shook her head. "We separated from each other". "Chuckie and I are looking for a bunch of ninjas who tried to attack the samurai temple".

"The ones who serve Mudana" Emma asked?

"Yes" Yuurikage said.

"I'm in big trouble then" Emma said, even more afraid. "I snuck out of Mudana's palace without being seen".

"Why were you there" Angelica asked?

"My brother is forcing me to stay there so I can be "Safe"' Emma said. "I don't believe putting me in a bully's palace is safe".

"I don't believe that, either" Yuurikage said. "Do you want us to hide you"?

"I would like that very much" Emma said, smiling.


	12. Chapter 11

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 11: Mission! Protect Emma!

Angelica looked at Yuurikage in surprise. "Yuurikage, we can't hide this girl". What about the ninjas we need to face"?

"I'll take care of that" Yuurikage said. "Angelica, I am placing you in charge of Emma".

"What" Angelica exclaimed!? "But I want to fight the ninjas with you".

"Do you also want to be tied to the stump if you disobey me" Yuurikage asked sternly?

Angelica sighed. "No".

"Good" Yuurikage said, smiling. "Take her to our base so she can be safe".

"Fine" Angelica grumbled.

"Thanks, you guys and gals" Emma said happily.

"Whatever" Angelica grumbled.

And with that, Angelica left with Emma to go to Yuurikage's base.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=eWMyAY8oTnQ)

Meanwhile, Josh, Tifokana, and the enemy ninjas surrounded Chuckie, Lil, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and the others.

"We can just fight our way out of this" Tafuyumi said.

"That WOULD be a good idea, if we didn't have a hostage" Tifokana said, holding up Angelica's cynthia doll.

"Angelica's cynthia doll" Lil cried.

"That's right" Tifokana said. "I had a feeling Angelica would betray us, so I took Cynthia away from her when she wasn't looking".

"If you so much as try to fight those ninjas, Tifokana will break Cynthia apart" Josh said.

"And why should we worry about a doll" Tsuruhime asked angrilly?

"Because if Cynthia breaks apart and we tell Angelica why, she'll blame us" Chuckie said, fearful.

"There you go, again, acting as cowardly as ever" Tsuruhime said angrilly at Chuckie.

"Hey, Tsuruhime". "I'm actually being SMART" Chuckie countered. "I just don't want Angelica to be mad at me". "Besides, Cynthia is like a friend to Angelica".

"We'll just have to take our chances" Tsuruhime said. "And even if Cynthia is a friend, she isn't a person".

"Maybe she is to Angelica, younger sister" Hanamaru cut in. "It's high time you be respectful to people's decisions, for once".

"Fine" Tsuruhime sighed.

"Okay, now that we have the arguments out of the way, it's time to make a sumo wrestling ring" Josh said, grinning evilly. "Be prepared, Yousuke".

"Got it" Yousuke said.

(End of theme)

Meanwhile, Susie and Soyami were the only two samurai standing while the other samurai remained unconscious. Facing Megan and the other big ninja, who took his veil and headwear off to reveal himself as Big Binky, Susie and Soyami readied their swords.

"Big Binky" Soyami said. "You can't blame everybody for the suffering that you went through".

"Just watch me" Big Binky bellowed as he raised his sword.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Chuckie" Susie said angrilly.

"Come at me, then" Megan said keeping her sword up. "Once I deal with you, I will deliver you to Mudana".

Susie and Megan jumped at each other and their swords clashed at each other. Big Binky dashed towards Soyami and the two fought each other with their swords. Megan and Susie spun and struck at each other using their swords.

Meanwhile, Angelica and Emma were walking in the forest looking for Yuurikage's temple. Angelica searched the pockets and pouches of her ninja uniform she was wearing.

"What's the matter" Emma asked Angelica?

"I don't have my Cynthia doll with me" Angelica said, panicking.

"Maybe you left it with Yuurikage" Emma said. "You should go back and get it".

"If only I could" Angelica growled. "But I'm being forced to look after a girl like YOU".

"Maybe you shouldn't look out for me, then" Emma said.

"I have to look out for you, or else Yuurikage will tie me to the stump, again" Angelica said.

"You've been tied to the stump, before" Emma asked?

"Yes, when I tried to steal Yuurikage's cookies" Angelica said.

"That's bad" Emma said.

"Another reason why I should look after you, is because I don't feel like disappointing Yuurikage, even if she doesn't tie me to the stump" Angelica said. "I've grown to respect Yuurikage and I think of her as a friend".

"Do you mean that" Emma asked?

"If I didn't mean that, would I not be serving her" Angelica asked?

Emma smiled.

Suddenly, Emma saw a red spot on Angelica's nose.

"Do you have a zit on your nose" Emma asked?

Angelica looked at the red spot on her nose. "That's not a zit" she said fearfully.

"What is it, then" Emma asked?

Suddenly, an arrow was flying towards Angelica's face Angelica screamed and dodged it. Angelica saw the arrow hit a bamboo tree.

"WHAT WAS THAT" Angelica asked, screaming?

(Theme for this event: watch?v=AGdFPcLx-vs)

Emma looked ahead of her and saw a girl wearing a clown mask and samurai armor. She was wielding a crossbow, which she aimed at Angelica with a laser attached to the crossbow.

Angelica looked at the girl wearing the mask angrilly.

"Why did you fire that arrow at me" Angelica asked angrilly?

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The girl laughed. "I simply can not allow you to leave with Emma". "She is coming with me".

"Mudana" Emma said fearfully.

"I have found you" Mudana said. "And you are going back to the palace with me".

"No way, she isn't" Angelica said, standing between Emma and Mudana. "So you are the girl who has been enslaving babies".

"You would do the same thing I am doing, Ms. Angelica Pickles" Mudana pointed out.

"I would enslave dumb babies" Angelica said angrilly. "But that doesn't mean I would treat them the way you are treating them right now".

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, you hypocrite" Mudana said.

"So what's the idea of the clown mask" Angelica asked?

"I am wearing this mask so people wouldn't recognize me" Mudana said. "But I guess that Emma saw through my disguise".

"I hope when I beat you I can see your face" Angelica bellowed.

"What are you waiting for, then" Mudana asked? "Try and beat me".

"As you wish" Angelica said.

(End of theme)


	13. Chapter 12

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 12: Yousuke vs Josh

Angelica and Mudana waired for a long moment before charging at each other, drawing their swords and clashed them to each other in a lock. Angelica tried to martial kick Mudana, but Mudana dodged every kick. Angelica then repeatedly threw kunai and shuriken at Mudana. Mudana then repeatedly threw kunai and shuriken back at Angelica. The kunai and shuriken clashed at each other each time they were thrown. Mudana drew her scythe and flipped towards Angelica, about to attack Angelica with her scythe. Angelica blocked the scythe with her sword. Angelica threw a smoke bomb at Mudana and while Mudana was covered in the smoke, Angelica took every opportunity to punch and grab hold of her and throw her against a bamboo tree. Using her feet, Mudana bouced off the tree and gave a quick punch to Angelica's face. Angelica fell to the floor. Mudana, then saw an opportunity to grab Emma and leave, but before she could to so, Angelica jumped between Emma and Mudana and grappled Mudana's hands.

"Don't even think about it, clown face" Angelica shouted angrilly.

"You are a fool to mess with me and my clan" Mudana said, smiling evilly. "Your very existence is obsolete". "ZEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"!

(Theme for this event: watch?v=6MBX-JJblLY)

Angelica headbutted Mudana, which caused Mudana's mask to crack a little. Mudana and Angelica then charged at each other and attacked each other using jump kicks, windmill kicks, straight punches, uppercuts, and more. Mudana then drew her sword and tried to attack Angelica with it, but Angelica kept dodging and ducking from every one of the attacks. Angelica then scissor kicked Mudana in the stomach, which sent Mudana hurtling towards a bamboo tree. Angelica then grabbed Emma's hand.

"Come on, Emma. We need to get you to safety" Angelica said.

"Okay" Emma said, knowing well what she had to do.

Angelica and Emma ran away from Mudana, on their way to Yuurikage's temple. Mudana then took a cell phone out of her pocket, dialed random numbers on the phone and waited for someone to answer.

(End of Theme)

Meanwhile, Susie was still sword fighting Megan and Soyami was still sword fighting Big Binky when a sound was heard from Big Binky's diaper. Big Binky got away from Soyami to give himself enough distance to reach into his diaper and grab a cell phone out of it.

"Coward" Soyami commented.

Big Binky stuck his tongue out at Soyami. He answered the phone call.

"Hello. Big Binky, here" Big Binky said. "What is it, Mudana"?

"BIg Binky"! "You're sister". "She has escaped" Mudana said over the phone.

"What" Big Binky exclaimed angrilly!?

"Angelica is taking her to Yuurikage's ninja temple" Mudana said.

"Not on my watch she isn't" Big Binky cried.

Big Binky hung up the phone and looked at Soyami.

"Luckily for you, I don't have time to fight you right now" Big Binky said. "I have a sister to save". Big Binky then ran off.

"Save" Soyami asked?

Susie and Megan's swords locked at each other. Susie saw Big Binky run off. She smiled at Megan.

"Hah"! "Looks like you are the only one left" Susie said, grinning.

"I wouldn't count on that" Megan said, smiling.

The undead samurai that knocked Soyami's samurai out charged at Susie and Soyami. Soyami was aware of this and began using his sword to attack the samurai where their hearts were. Each samurai that was attacked melted into clay. However there were too many of them to drive off. Susie wanted to help Soyami, but he motioned her to stop where she was.

"A samurai must never run from a duel until it is won" Soyami said.

"But" Susie began.

"Don't worry about me" Soyami said, smiling. "I'll hold them off".

Susie sadly nodded. She turned towards Megan with an angry expression on her face.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm helping Soyami" Susie said. "And you will pay for what you did to Chuckie".

"Will I" Megan asked, smiling evilly?

"YAAAAAHHHH" Susie shouted as she charged at Megan with her sword raised for an attack!

Megan and Angelica fought each other with their swords, continuing their duel.

Meanwhile, Josh and his allies were finished with making a sumo ring for his match with Yousuke. Yousuke and Josh faced each other on opposite sides of the ring.

"Ready to give up your mawashi and your face" Josh asked, grinning evilly?

"Believe me" Yousuke said with determination in his eyes. "I WILL find a way to beat you".

"Yousuke, you shouldn't have to do this" Hanamaru cried to Yousuke.

Yousuke looked back at Hanamaru. "If I don't do this I will lose face and my sumo wrestler status" He said grimly.

There were tears in Tafuyumi's eyes.

"What a brave baby" Chuckie said.

"I know" Lil said. "At least he will lose with dignity".

"Yousuke WILL win" Tafuyumi said. "Size has never stopped him, before and it won't stop him now".

Chuckie turned towards Tafuyumi. "Do you think so, Tafuyumi"?

"I know so" Tafuyumi said with a sad smile.

"Yousuke is the strongest sumo baby there is" Kyona said, smiling.

"If anyone can stop Josh, he can" Hikarimaru said.

"But Josh is so big" Chuckie thought.

Tifokana stepped on the middle of the ring with a fan in her hand.

"Are you both ready to wrestle" Tifokana asked Yousuke and Josh?

"I was born ready" Yousuke said.

"But of course" Josh said.

"Good" Tifokana said. "This is an Oshitaoshi match". "Whoever pushes the other out of the ring wins this match".

Josh and Yousuke nodded. Josh raised his right foot and stomped on the ground with it. Yousuke did the same thing with his right foot. Yousuke and Josh threw rice on the floor near each other's areas. Chuckie, Jimmy DeVille, Tafuyumi, Lil, and the others watched in anticipation at Yousuke and Josh.

"YOUSUKE"! "I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT" Jimmy cheered.

"Ready" Tifokana said while walking to the edge of the ring, raising the fan, and facing the middle of the ring.

Josh and Yousuke glared at each other.

"JIKAN DESU, RYOTE WO TSUITE" Tifokana shouted as she waved the fan downward, signaling the match to begin.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=1XQBPWNMwhI)

Yousuke and Josh charged at each other and grabbed each other, trying to push each other out of the ring.

"MAKE JOSH SUFFER, YOUSUKE" Lil cheered.

"Go, Yousuke" Tsuruhime cheered.

"Rely on your strength, Yousuke" Tafuyumi cried.

Tifokana watched as her allies cheered for Josh.

"Josh had better win this one" she thought.

Josh and Yousuke struggle to push each other out of the ring, but the two wound up in a stalemate, with none of them succeeding to push each other out.

"Man, what did you eat" Josh asked, frustrated? "How can I not defeat a little baby like you"?

"I have defeated ninjas your age" Yousuke sneered. "I can certainly defeat you".

The two of them continued to be in a stalemate. Meanwhile, a sound is heard from one of the ninjas' clothing. The ninja pulled out a cellphone from one of his pouches and answered it. Yousuke and Josh continued to try to push each other out of the ring. Yousuke actually manages to summon all of his strength and with a battle cry, he managed to push Josh a little.

"YAY, YOUSUKE" Chuckie, Jimmy, Tafuyumi, and Lil cheered in unison.

"What" Josh exclaimed!? "This isn't what's supposed to happen" "You are 1 year old".

"You're attempts to dishonor me end HERE" Yousuke shouted as he managed to slowly push Josh almost out of the ring.

"This isn't FAIR" Josh shouted as he was being pushed to the edge of the ring. "I'm bigger and stronger than you".

"Strength isn't measured by one's size" Yousuke said. Yousuke than successfully pushed Josh out of the ring, Which caused Josh to fall to the ground.

"But by the size of one's strength" Yousuke said triumphantly.

Tifokana sighed in sadness. "The winner is Yousuke" She said.

Chuckie, Lil, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, Kyona, Tenshishina, Hikarimaru, Hanamaru, Tsuruhime, and Akasuke cheered loudly for Yousuke.


	14. Chapter 13

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 13: The Return of Max Billton

Yousuke collapsed on the ring in exhaustion after he won against Josh. Tafuyumi, Chuckie, Lil, and Jimmy, in their martial arts uniforms, went to the ring to help him up.

"I don't think I can sumo wrestle for a while, now" Yousuke said.

"Save your strength" Tafuyumi said to Yousuke. "You'll need it".

"You did great, today, Yousuke" Jimmy said, smiling.

"You get to keep your face and your sumo status" Chuckie said.

"I'm so proud of you, Yousuke" Lil said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Tifokana glared at Josh.

"Why was it so hard for you to beat a BABY" Tifokana asked angrilly? "He is a year old".

"I guess he was a bit too heavy for me" Josh said, with embarrassment on his face.

"You are WEAK" Tifokana shouted.

Suddenly, one of the ninjas went to Tifokana. "Tifokana"! "We got some news from your sister that Emma has escaped".

"What" Tifokana exclaimed!? "Not on my watch".

Tifokana went into the ring and called out to everyone. Chuckie, Jimmy, Tafuyumi, Yousuke, Lil, Kyona, Akasuke, Tenshishina, Tsuruhime, Hanamaru, and Hikarimaru heard what she was going to tell everybody.

"Everybody, listen" Tifokana said. "Emma has escaped from Mudana's palace".

Chuckie was shocked to hear this.

"Keep Tafuyumi and her friends busy while Josh and I head towards Emma" Tifokana ordered.

"Why do I have to go with you" Josh asked? "I want to fight those dumb people, too".

"You've already proven yourself to be too weak to do that" Tifokana said sternly. Tifokana called out to everybody. "Ninjas"! "Get them"!

"Uh oh" Chuckie exclaimed.

"Let's defend ourselves" Jimmy said, readying his bow and arrow.

"Right" Tafuyumi and the others exclaimed in unison.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=viazdh-AxI)

The ninjas charged at Chuckie, Lil, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and the others. Tafuyumi, Chuckie, Lil, Jimmy, and the others charged back. Tafuyumi did some straight punches, side kicks, and round kicks at the ninjas. Lil did some uppercut punches, front kicks, and judo throws at the ninjas. Chuckie, Kyona, Hanamaru, Hikarimaru, and Tenshishina used their karate techniques against the ninjas. Akasuke attacked the ninjas using some judo throws and aikido holds. Yousuke was too tired to fight the ninjas. Chuckie, Tafuyumi and Tenshishina backflipped towards each other.

"What are we going to do about Emma" Chuckie asked?

"Chuckie, if you really care about her so much, why don't you go keep her safe" Tafuyumi asked?

"You know what, I will keep her safe if I know where she is" Chuckie said.

"Trust your feelings and you will find her" Tenshishina said.

"Okay, but I can't just run away from the fight, because Tsuruhime might think I'm being cowardly" Chuckie pointed out.

"I will tell Tsuruhime about what you will be doing" Tafuyumi assured Chuckie.

"Really" Chuckie asked, smiling?

"Go to her, Chuckie" Tenshishina said. "She's waiting for you".

Chuckie nodded and he went away from the fight to find Emma and bring her to safety.

Tsuruhime fought against the ninjas and didn't even notice Chuckie was gone until Tafuyumi told her what Chuckie was doing.

"Chuckie's going to bring Emma to safety" Tafuyumi said.

"What" Tsuruhime exclaimed!? "How will he know where to find her".

"He will find her, eventually" Tafuyumi said.

(End of theme)

Meanwhile, Angelica, in her ninja uniform, was running with Emma on their way to Yuurikage's temple.

"Hurry up, will ya" Angelica said.

"I'm trying to keep up" Emma said.

"I think maybe you should try harder" A voice from above Angelica and Emma said.

"Angelica gasped. "I know that voice anywhere" She said.

"I'm quite certain you do" The familiar voice said.

Angelica and Emma stopped in their tracks to hear the familiar voice once more.

"And I don't think you will be getting away from me, Emma" the voice said.

"If you want to see her diapers, Max Billton, forget it" Angelica said revealing the identity whose voice it is.

"Ah, so you recognize my voice" Max Billton said.

"You didn't think I would stay where you live, did you"?

"I thought those dumb babies, Susie, and I would be free from you" Angelica shouted.

"You thought WRONG" Max said. "As you are aware of right now, I went to this place too". "And look what I found". "YOU". "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed. "Be ready, for I have a lot of ninjas backing me up".

"We'll see about that" Angelica said angrilly.

Angelica placed her hands together and closed her eyes after a long moment. Suddenly, Max Billton, wearing a ninja's uniform, and a bunch of other ninja, ambushed Angelica and Emma, Angelica's eyes snapped open.


	15. Chapter 14

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 14: Max, Megan, and Big Binky vs Angelica, Susie, and Chuckie!

(Theme for this event: watch?v=z4Y_8e7Z4e8)

Angelica, in her ninja uniform, found herself surrounded by ninjas coming at her from the bamboo trees. The first one that came at her was Tansu. Angelica front kicked him onto a bamboo tree. The second one to come at her was Mikoto. Angelica uppercut punched him. Max Billton came at Angelica and Angelica spin kicked him. Other ninjas started to come at Angelica and she did a variety of punches, judo throws, and kicks at them. Max charged at Angelica with his clawef "Freddy Kruger-like" glove. He tried to slash her with it, But Angelica kept dodging the attacks. Emma watched Angelica try to fight back. When Max saw Emma, he pushed Angelica out of the way and charged at Emma. Emma ran away, but Max was too fast for her. Suddenly, when Max was about to grab hold of Emma, Angelica tackled him to the ground.

"Oh no, you don't" Angelica shouted. "Save yourself, Emma"

Emma started running towards the direction Angelica and Emma ran earlier.

"Let go of me" Max shouted as he kicked Angelica off of him.

Max got up and looked around only to find out that Emma has gone completely out of sight. Angelica grinned.

"Looks like you won't be getting Emma back to Mudana" Angelica said.

Max clenched his teeth in anger.

(End of theme)

Meanwhile, Susie and Megan were having their sword fight with Susie gaining the upper hand. Megan drew another sword. Susie drew her shoto and dueled Megan with it and her other sword. The duel lasted for minutes until Susie knocked both swords out of her hands. Megan fell backwards to the ground. Susie pointed her sword at Megan.

"I hope you've learned your lesson in playing with people's feelings" Susie said angrilly.

Megan shuddered in fear.

"Now, if you will escuse (Excuse) me, I have a friend to save" Susie said.

"Susie backwards somersaulted to where Soyami was battling the undead samurai.

"Glad you could make it, Susie-san" Soyami said."I am getting very exhausted from fighting those guys".

"Let's get them together" Susie said, smiling.

"Of course" Soyami said.

Susie and Soyami went on to battle the ninjas with their swords.

Meanwhile, Chuckie was running in the forest looking for Emma.

"EMMA" Chcukie called loudly. "EMMA".

Chuckie continued to call for Emma and he looked everywhere for her. Suddenly, just when he started to give up, he saw Emma running to the right. Chuckie ran towards Emma happily raising his arms up.

"EMMA" Chuckie cried happily.

Emma turned around and saw Chuckie.

"Chuckie" Emma asked, before smiling and running to him with her arms open?

Just as Chuckie and Emma were running to each other, Big Binky wrapped Chuckie around the throat and tried to strangle Chuckie.

"I won't let you go anywhere NEAR my sister" Big Binky shouted at Chuckie.

"Let... go... of... me" Chuckie gasped.

"Big brother, what are you doing" Emma asked in shock?

"I'm saving you from this bad person" Big Binky said. "After this, you are coming back to Mudana's palace where you will be safe".

"But I don't want to go back to that meanie" Emma complained.

"It's for your own good" Big Binky said sternly, while continuing to strangle Chuckie.

"You...are...the...one...hurting...me" Chuckie gasped. "If anyone...is...bad...IT'S YOU".

Chuckie elbow struck Big Binky in the stomach, causing Big Binky to recoil in pain and let go of Chuckie. Chuckie backflipped in front of Emma and did a front stance in front of Big Binky. Big Binky clenched his teeth in rage.

"I won't let you take Emma to Mudana" Chuckie said courageously. "I may fear you, but that doesn't mean I will let you do what you want with your sister".

Emma sighed happily. "Chuckie is saving me, again" she thought.


	16. Chapter 15

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 15: Emma's hero!

Chuckie, in his martial arts uniform, looked fearfully at Big Binky, but despite his fear of Big Binky, he wasn't about to give Emma up to him.

"Leave my sister alone" Big Binky Demanded.

"I can not do that" Chuckie said, afraid but courageous. "I'd rather Emma live a happy free life than a life with an overprotective brother like you".

Emma smiled at this.

"Oh really" Big Binky barked. "What if you endanger my sister in some way"?

"Chuckie saved me from the ants once" Emma pointed out. "That doesn't sound like he will endanger me".

"Very well, then" Big Binky said angrilly to Emma. "I guess I'll have to take you by force".

And with that, Big Binky charged at Emma about to grab her, when suddenly, Chuckie jump kicked him in the left cheek, knocking Big Binky to the ground. Big Binky got up and looked at Chuckie in shock. Chuckie looked at Big Binky sternly.

"I'll give you one last chance to leave us alone" Chuckie said sternly.

Big Binky charged at Chuckie and kicked him to the side. He then charged at Emma again, only for Chuckie to come back at him and straight punch him in the stomach. Big Binky clenched his stomach in pain.

"That was your chance" Chuckie said, glaring at Big Binky.

(THeme for this event: watch?v=F8jcD8LnZIc)

"WHY YOU" Big Binky shouted as he charged at Chuckie, trying to punch him! Chuckie kept dodging and blocking the punches. Chuckie countered with a foor sweep, which caused Big Binky to fall over. Big Binky quickly lept back up and punched Chuckie so hard in the face that Chuckie fell back first to the ground. Big Binky once again tried to take Emma, but Chuckie spin kicked Big Binky in the face. Chuckie smiled and did a kate-dachi stance in front of Big Binky. Chuckie raised his his hand upward and did a "come on" gesture with it at Big Binky. Big Binky ran at Chuckie again and did a round punch, but Chuckie avoided it and tried an upper punch at Big Binky's chin. Big Binky blocked it and did a knife hand strike at Chuckie, but Chuckie blocked it. Big Binky did a lunge punch at Chuckie, but Chuckie countered Binky's attack with a reverse punch to the gut. Chuckie and Big Binky continued to constantly use their karate techniques against each other and they kept blocking each other's attacks. As the fighting continued, Big Binky started to get exhausted with Chuckie gaining the upper hand. Finally, when Big Binky grew limp and exhausted, Chuckie uppercut punched him, making him fall to the floor in exhaustion. Big Binky breathed heavilly.

(End of theme)

"Please...no more...I've...had enough" Big Binky breathed.

"Good" Chuckie said, smiling.

Emma went to Chuckie and hugged him. Chuckie was surprised at first, but then he blushed.

"You're my hero, Chuckie" Emma said happily.

"Yeah...I guess I am" Chuckie said, smiling.

"Too bad your hero days won't last" A familiar voice said from far away.

Chuckie saw a wooden kunai fly towards him and Emma.

"Emma, look out" Chuckie said, while pushing himself and Emma out of the way of the Kunai.

Emma and Chuckie regained their balances and looked to the left to see Mudana wearing her clown mask, but this time, wearing a red dress with a gold sash around her waist. Chuckie looked at Mudana with fear in his eyes.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=H7vS342KNfE)

"So, I guess you are Chuckie Finster, the kid that Big Binky told me about" Mudana said grinning evilly.

"Y-Y-Yes, I am" Chuckie said fearfully.

Mudana laughed. "ZEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "Look at yourself" She said. "You fear me". "I thought you were braver than that".

"You have to escuse (excuse) me" Chuckie said. "I'm not that brave".

"You will be more scared of my friends when they come to hurt you".

"What friends" Chuckie asked?

Suddenly, a pack of hounds appeared next to Mudana. The hounds growled at Chuckie Finster.

"These friends" Mudana said. "ZEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

Chuckie gulped in fear. Emma grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Now is not the time to be brave, Chuckie" Emma told him. "You don't have to do this".

Chuckie shook his head. "I f I run away, now, I'll be no more than a coward like Tsuruhime says I am".

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed. "How typical of you". "Acting brave when all you are is a scaredy cat". "I don't think you can face me and my friends.

(End of Theme)

"I know I can" a familiar voice from above said.

Suddenly, a bunch of wooden kunai flew at the hounds, hitting them on their backs and legs. The hounds howled and wimpered in pain. Mudana, enraged, looked up to see Angelica on a boulder.

"Angelica" Chuckie exclaimed happily as he looked up to see Angelica on the boulder!

"You know it, Finster" Angelica said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Susie and Soyami were busy using their swords to attack the undead samurai. They managed to strike at the hearts of all the undead samurai, which meled into clay afterwards. Susie and Soyami won, but they collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"We...did...it" Susie breathed.

"We won" Soyami breathed. "We should rest, now". "We've earned it".


	17. Chapter 16

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 16: Help Is On The Way!

Tafuyumi, Lil DeVille, Jimmy DeVille, and the others, in their martial arts uniforms, were busy fighting the ninjas in the bamboo forest. More ninjas seem to be coming at them. Tafuyumi used jump kicks, straight punches, elbow strikes, spin kicks side kicks, and regular punches at the ninjas. Hanamaru, Hikarimaru, and Akasuke managed to use their judo throws and Aikido holds against the ninjas. Lil, Tsuruhime, Kyona, and Tenshishina managed to use their karate techniques against the ninjas. Jimmy fired his arrows at the ninjas without hitting any vital spots.

"Do you ninjas give up, yet" Jimmy asked, smiling?

"Never" one of them said.

"You'll be sorry" Tafuyumi said to that ninja.

Tsuruhime backflipped to Tafuyumi. "Tafuyumi, I wonder if Chuckie is even trying to look for Emma".

"I'm pretty sure Chuckie has already found Emma" Tafuyumi said, smiling.

"Maybe he is just using Emma as an excuse to run away from battle" Tsuruhime said suspiciously.

Hanamaru backflipped to Tsuruhime. She sighed at what her younger sister said. "Tsuruhime, my younger sister, try having faith in Chuckie for once".

"But Chuckie is a coward who is easily scared of stuff" Tsuruhime protested.

Lil, overhearing this, backflipped to Tsuruhime.

"Tsuruhime" Lil said. "Chuckie may be scared of a lot of things, but he would never abandon those he loves".

"Really" Tsuruhime asked?

"Yes" LIl answered. "And if you don't believe me, then go find Chuckie,then and find out for yourself".

"All right, I will" Tsuruhime said.

"Wait a minute, Tsuruhime" Hanamaru said. "We can't lead the ninjas to Chuckie and Emma".

"She's right". Tafuyumi said. Jimmy and the others must hold them off". "You, Lil, your sister, and I must check on Chuckie to make sure he is okay".

Tsuruhime and Lil nodded.

Meanwhile, Yuurikage and her other ninja allies were walking in the bamboo forest and so far, they've heard nothing.

"Where do you think the enemy ninjas could be, mistress Yuurikage" Sulya asked?

"Yeah" Hironabe said. "We haven't heard their footsteps since Angelica began taking Emma to our temple".

"Hmm". "I wonder why" Yuurikage said. "Maybe we should check on Angelica and see if she hasn't gotten into any trouble".

Sulya, Hironabe, and the others nodded. They went towards the direction Angelica and Emma went to and they haven't gone very far, when they saw Max Billton and his other ninjas tied up to the bamboo trees. Yuurikage smiled at this.

"Well, Angelica has done a great job" Sulya said, smiling.

"I knew I could count on her" Yuurikage said, smiling.

"Let's go see how she's doing" Hironabe said.

Yuurikage and the others nodded.

"Let's split up" Yuurikage said.

"HAI" The others said.

Yuurikage, Sulya, Hironabe, and the others split up and tried to find Angelica and Emma.

Meanwhile, Angelica was standing on the boulder watching the hounds wince from their wounds. Mudana growled at this.

"These hounds are my friends" Mudana said angrilly. "I won't let you hurt them anymore".

Angelica snorted at this. "I won't let you hurt my friends either" she said.

"You are a hypocrite, Angelica" Mudana shouted. "You are a mean person, so it's likely that you will hurt them, too".

Angelica laughed. "You overestimate me, Mudana". "At least I was kind enough to take Emma with me to safety" Angelica said.

Chuckie and Emma looked up at Angelica and smiled.

Angelica lept down from the boulder and put her fists up.

"Come on, Mudana" Angelica said, smiling. "Let's see what you're made of".

Mudana said nothing. She just walked towards Angelica. Angelica, Chuckie and Emma watched in anticipation. Mudana started walking faster, then she started running towards Angelica, charging at her. Angelica charged back at Mudana. Angelica and Mudana then jumped and elbowed each other. They then backflipped and landed on the ground, feet first. Mudana drew her sword and she also drew a paddle.

"Let's get this over with" Mudana said, grinning evilly.

Angelica charged at Mudana and spin kicked her, but Mudana blocked the attack with her paddle. Angelica then tried to punch her, but Mudana blocked the attack with her paddle. Angelica backflipped and threw her shuriken and kunai at Mudana, but Mudana blocked the shuriken and Kunai with her paddle. Mudana then charged at Angelica and tried to hit her with her paddle. Angelica kept dodging each attack and countered with martial kicks and punches which Mudana blocked with her paddle. Chuckie and Emma watched in anticipation.


	18. Chapter 17

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 17: Angelica and Chuckie's Tag Team Attack

(theme for this event: watch?v=aPjGXkuuiXw)

Chuckie, in his martial arts uniform, and Emma watched as Angelica, in her ninja uniform, fought Mudana with everything she had.

"I've gots to help her" Chuckie said. But before he could, Mudana looked at Chuckie and reached out with her hand towards Chuckie. Suddenly, out from her sleeve slowly came the upper body of a boa constrictor. The snake hissed at Chuckie. Chuckie shivered in fear. The words "run away" repeated through Chuckie's mind. Chuckie became so scared that he considered it. Angelica looked at Chuckie with worry.

"Don't worry about me, Finster" Angelica shouted. "Save yourself and Emma".

Suddenly, Big Binky, in his ninja uniform, got up and grabbed Emma just as Chuckie was about to take her by the arm.

"You're coming with me, Emma" Big Binky said flatly.

"CHUCKIE, HELP ME" Emma cried as Big Binky dragged her by the back collar.

Just as Chuckie was about to rescue her, Mudana's hounds got in the way and growled at him. Chuckie quivered in fear. What should he do? Should he get mauled by the hounds to save Emma or should he do nothing and remain safe? He suddenly remembered that Tsuruhime said that people should face danger and pain instead of being cowards. Chuckie also saw that Emma was counting on him. However, the words "run away" kept appearing in his mind.

"No" Chuckie thought. "No".

Chuckie had to be brave for Emma. He had to be brave for Angelica. Most of all, he had to be brave for his friends. Chuckie stopped quivering in fear. He knew what he must do.

(End of theme)

"NO" Chuckie shouted as he opened his eyes.

Chuckie charged at the hounds and the hounds charged back at him. The hounds were about to attack Chuckie, but before they could do so, Chuckie spin kicked one of them in the face, elbowed the other in the stomach, and uppercut punched the other at the bottom of it's mouth. Chuckie took advantage of the opportunity, dodged the hounds, and charged at Big Binky, leaping and giving Binky a swift punch to the back of his head. Big Binky turned around and saw Chuckie karate chop his hand that held Emma.

"OW" Big Binky shouted.

Chuckie grabbed Emma by the hand and ran with her behind the boulder.

"Hide here, Emma" Chuckie said.

Emma nodded and obeyed Chuckie's order.

Angelica did a jump kick to Mudana, But Mudana blocked it with her paddle. Mudana knocked Angelica back with her paddle. Angelica fell to the ground. Mudana raised her paddle to attack Angelica... only for Chuckie to jump kick the paddle out of Mudana's hand. Chuckie did a backwards somersault towards Angelica, who looked at Chuckie in surprise.

"Don't worry about Emma" Chuckie said. She's hiding, right now".

"Well, that's a relief" Angelica said, smiling.

Big Binky charged at Chuckie from behind, but Angelica saw him and spin kicked him in the face.

"You're gonna be sorry you did that, lady" Big Binky shouted as he threw a punch at Angelica.

Angelica blocked the punch with her hand. Big Binky then shoved a kunai in her leg. Angelica screamed in pain. Chuckie, enraged by this, straight punched Big Binky in the face so hard, Big Binky fell down. Chuckie checked Angelica's leg, which was now bleeding. Angelica drew a bandage from one of her pouches and put it on her wound. Big Binky got up again and tried to deliver a double kick to both Chuckie and Angelica. Angelica and Chuckie blocked the kick at the same time. They looked at each other, smiled at each other, and delivered a tag team punch to Big Binky's face. Big Binky collapsed to the ground. Suddenly, Mudana tried to hit them with her paddle from behind, but Chuckie and Angelica uppercut punched the paddle upwards, Causing Mudana to fall backwards on her bottom. She quickly got back up and looked at Chuckie and Angelica smugly as they got into front stances.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=L-GX9xg50JE)

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "Well, it looks like your teamwork has come to this" Mudana said smugly. "I think I will learn the full extent of that teamwork".

"Angelica, I never thought I'd say this, but I think if we work... together, we can beat this girl in front of us" Chuckie said, looking at Angelica.

"I was thinking the same thing, Finster" Angelica said.

"Ready, Angelica" Chuckie asked, smiling?

"Ready, Finster" Angelica said, smiling.

Chuckie and Angelica charged at Mudana. Mudana lept over them and tried to attack them with her paddle, But Chuckie and Angelica knocked it out of her hands with a front kick. Mudana, then tried to punch Angelica, but Angelica lept and threw her kunai at Mudana. Mudana dodged the kunai by moving left and right. Chuckie ran at Mudana and Mudana ran back at him. Chuckie and Mudana then got into a karate battle where they used front kicks, spin kicks, straight punches, and other karate moves. Suddenly, Mudana ran to her right and ran to her other right at lightning speed. Angelica and Chuckie got back to bcak to each other and looked around for Mudana to see where she would strike. Mudana ran around the area Chuckie and Angelica were in. Luckily, she didn't see Emma. Chuckie and Angelica kept their eyes open for Mudana. Suddenly, Mudana jumped towards Chuckie and Angelica, drew her sword, and tried to strike at them with it, but Chuckie and Angelica lept out of the way. Angelica then threw her shuriken and then her kunai at Mudana, but Mudana blocked them with her sword. Then, when Mudana wasn't looking, Chuckie spin kicked her in the side of her head, knocking her down sideways. Chuckie and Angelica somersaulted towards each other and huddled up together. Once they whispered to each other, they broke off the huddle and smiled at Mudana.

"Get ready for our next attack, you clown-faced freak" Angelica said to Mudana.

"Bring it on, you pigtailed piece of crud" Mudana shouted to Angelica.

(End of theme)

Angelica and Chuckie ran at Mudana, but when Mudana was about to attack them, Chuckie lept over her and ran around her. Angelica dodged Mudana's sword attacks and she lept out of the way and ran around Mudana in the opposite direction of where Chuckie is going. Mudana tried to make sense of where they would strike. Suddenly, Chuckie and Angelica came at Mudana from both sides. When Mudana was about to attack them with her sword and paddle, Chuckie and Angelica ducked and then... they kicked Mudana upward into the air.


	19. Chapter 18

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 18: Falcon's Barrage Unleashed!

(Theme for this event: watch?v=BRKxsGT8bFc)

Chuckie, in his martial arts uniform, and Angelica, in her ninja uniform, kicked Mudana high into the air. Angelica jumped up and appeared below Mudana.

"This is only the beginning" Angelica said, smiling in midair.

"NANI" Mudana asked, surprised and shocked?

"Time for you to experience our new attack" Angelica said.

Angelica nodded her head, signaling Chuckie to jump up while Angelica windmill kicked Mudana, causing her to fall to Chuckie, who uppercut punched her upward, causing her mask to crack a little bit.

"What are they doing" Mudana asked herself?

"Angelica then drop kicked Mudana, which caused Mudana to fall to Chuckie, who punched her upward again, causing her mask to crack a lot more. Angelica and Chuckie continued to hit Mudana to each other, Mudana's mask cracking and becoming on the verge of breaking off. Finally, Chuckie lept to Angelica's height and Angelica and Chuckie locked their legs around Mudana's throat and grabbed her waist in the form of what looked like a falcon drop. The two then speedly spun Mudana around as they forced her downwards. Mudana screamed.

"FALCON'S BARRAGE" Angelica and Chuckie shouted in unison as they spun Mudana to the ground.

Mudana's mask cracked a lot once the top of her head hit the ground. Mudana fell limp once Chuckie and Angelica let go of her.

"They did it" Emma said happily, from behind the boulder.

Chuckie and Angelica smiled at each other.

"Great job, Finster" Angelica said.

"You are the one who did a great job, Angelica" Chuckie said.

"Thanks" Angelica said. "But it was your idea to work together with me".

Chuckie blushed.

"Now let's get Emma and get out of here, before something else happens" Angelica said.

Chuckie nodded. He and Angelica went to get Emma from behind the boulder.

"Thanks" Emma said.

Chuckie and Angelica nodded. Chuckie, Angelica, and Emma were about to continue walking into the forest, when Mashimi and his ninjas appeared out of nowhere.

"Mashimi" Angelica shouted angrilly.

" I think Emma isn't going anywhere" Mashimi said. "She is Mudana's property".

"You got that right" Mudana said from behind.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng)

Chuckie and Angelica looked back to see Mudana stand up without any trouble with half her broken mask dropped onto the floor, revealing half her face. Suddenly, out from her clothes came snakes of all kinds, from rattlesnakes to boa constrictors to cobras.

"Where did all those snakes come from" Chuckie asked fearfully?

"They are my armor, as my mask is" Mudana said, grinning evilly. "So your attack didn't work on me".

Chuckie and Angelica gasped at this.

"Though, I gots to admit, your attack gave me a bit of a headache" Mudana said, rubbing her head. "ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"!

"Impossible" Angelica gasped in shock!

Big Binky then got up and looked at Emma. He walked towards her, but Chuckie tried to stop him.

"Big Binky"! "Don't you touch her" Chuckie shouted angrilly!

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Mudana shouted as she reached out her hand towards Chuckie. Out from her sleeve came a boa constrictor. The constrictor jumped onto Chuckie, wrapped itself around him and squeezed him tightly as Chuckie gasped for air.

"CHUCKIE" Emma screamed!

"All right, Emma" Big Binky said as he grabbed Emma's arm. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not".

"No way" Emma shouted as she shook it off. "I'd rather be in harm's way than be with a jerk like Mudana".

"I WON'T say it again" Big Binky said flatly.

"Then don't" Emma said with tears in her angry eyes. "You've caused enough trouble for me, already".

Emma's words stabbed at Big Binky.

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed. "I don't think she wants to go with us". She looked at Emma grinning. "Too bad she doesn't have any choice".

"Emma, do what your brother says" Mashimi ordered Emma.

"NO" Emma screamed. "And if Big Binky thinks Mudana is right for me, then he is no brother of mine.

Big Binky was shocked to hear those words.

Angelica lept towards Mashimi and punched him in the face.

Angelica looked at Emma. " Emma"! "Run away". "I'll hold Mashimi and the others off".

"Oh you will, will you" Mudana asked, while reaching her arm out to Angelica. A rattlesnake lept out of Mudana's sleeve and bit Angelica in the leg. Angelica screamed in pain. Then she felt dizzy, her vission became blurry, and she collapsed to the ground.

"ANGELICA" Emma screamed.

Big Binky looked at Emma sternly. "Here's how it's gonna go down, Emma". Big Binky said flatly. "If you don't go back to Mudana within the next couple of hours, Angelica will NEVER be given the antidote and the other snake will NEVER let go of Chuckie".

There were tears in Emma's eyes.

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed. "We'll let you go and think about it for a while". "You only have a few hours to think about what to do".

"You had better do the right thing and go back to her, soon" Mashimi said.

And with that, Mudana, laughing, left with Big Binky, Mashimi, and Mashimi's ninjas.

(End of Theme)


	20. Chapter 19

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 19: Tafuyumi vs Mudana!

Emma watched as Chuckie, in his martial arts uniform, gasped for air as the boa constrictor squeezed him tightly. Emma then watched Angelica, in her ninja uniform, moaning in pain from the snake bite. Emma started to burst into tears.

"What am I going to do" Emma asked herself while sobbing? "If I don't do something quick, Chuckie and Angelica are going to...to..."

Suddenly, Yuurikage and her ninjas came to the area where Emma was at. Yuurikage saw Angelica and Chuckie and she gasped. She ran over to Angelica.

"Angelica" Yuurikage cried. She knelt before Angelica, rolled up her pant leg, and looked at the snake bite marks on her leg.

"Help them" Emma sobbed.

"Yuurikage nodded sadly. "I will". She looked at one of the ninjas that was her age. "You". "Cut that boa apart" she said, gesturing to the snake on Chuckie.

"HAI" The ninja answered. He went to Chuckie, who was close to unconsciousness, grabbed his kunai, and with a swift motion, he sliced the snake diagonally, which killed the snake, which caused it to let go of Chuckie, who let out a big gasp for air and took slow, deep breaths.

"Thank you" Chuckie breathed. The ninja nodded in acceptance.

Yuurikage reached inside her pouch and took out a small pump suction device.

"Yuuuuuurrrrrrrriiiiiiikaaaageeee" Angelica said slurrily" "W-What are youuuuu-"

"Don't move, Angelica" Yuurikage said. "I'm gonna suck out the venom that snake gave you".

"W-What" Angelica asked, her vision still blurry?

Yuurikage put the pump suction device onto Angelica's wound and began sucking out the venom. By the time she was done, Angelica's vision became clear again, but she was still weak from the bite. Yuurikage started to cry at what happened to Angelica.

"What's wrong, Yuurikage" Angelica asked, her speech regaining itself?

"If only I had joined you in getting Emma to safety, then you wouldn't be in this situation" Yuurikage sobbed.

"Hey, don't worry about it" Angelica said weakly with a smile.

Chuckie slowly got up, slowly recovering from the squeezing the boa constrictor gave him. He looked at Emma, who was happy to see him fine. With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, she ran to Chuckie and hugged him.

"Emma, what would have happened if those ninjas didn't help us" Chuckie asked?

"I wouldn't have let you suffer terribly" Emma said. "I would have went back to Mudana, just to save you".

Chuckie blushed. "Emma, you know I wouldn't want that to happen".

Chuckie and Emma laughed together.

Yuurikage and some other ninjas picked up Angelica.

"We have to take you to the temple so you can heal" Yuurikage said.

"That would be nice" Angelica said happily.

And with that, Yuurikage, Angelica, Emma, Chuckie, and the others went on their way to the ninja temple.

Meanwhile, Tafuyumi, Lil DeVille, Tsuruhime, and Hanamaru, in their martial arts uniforms, were heading off to find Chuckie.

"I hope Chuckie has found Emma". Lil said.

"I hope Chuckie isn't being his usual cowardly self" Tsuruhime said.

"I hope you watch that mouth of yours, younger sister" Hanamaru said sternly.

"The one thing I hope for is that Chuckie isn't in any kind of trouble" Tafuyumi said grimly.

"If I were you, I would worry about yourselves" A familiar voice said from in front of Tafuyumi, Lil, Hanamaru and Tsuruhime.

Lil and the others looked up front and saw Tifokana attempt to punch Lil, but Lil karate blocked the punch and judo threw her into a bamboo tree. Lil, Tafuyumi, Hanamaru, and her sister halted as they saw Josh come at them. Tafuyumi spin kicked Josh into a bamboo tree. Tafuyumi walked to Josh, angrilly.

"You shouldn't have come to us" Tafuyumi said angrilly.

Tifokana got up and faced Lil. "You're good" Tifokana said. "I'll give you that".

Lil got into a fist stance. "You want a piece of me" Lil asked angrilly?

Suddenly, a bunch of hounds gathered at where Tafuyumi, Lil, Hanamaru, and Tsuruhime were at. Tafuyumi gasped at this.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=Jp6UYzX79tU)

"You should know better than to mess with my sister" A voice said to Lil. Lil turned around and saw Mudana Reikokuna walk towards her with half her mask broken off and with two hissing snakes revealing themselves from her sleeves. Tafuyumi, Hanamaru, and Tsuruhime glared at Mudana.

"Mudana Reikokuna" Tafuyumi said angrilly. "You have a lot of nerve coming to us".

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed, looking at Tafuyumi. "It's been a while, Tafuyumi Torameiyo".

"Why don't you just leave us alone, Mudana" Hanamaru asked angrilly? "You are already giving us enough misery as it is".

"Not to mention that you are the daughter of a criminal" Tsuruhime said.

"Leave my daddy out of this" Mudana shouted.

"Mudana walked towards Lil and Tifokana. "My daddy wouldn't be happy if you messed with one of us, bow-haired girl" Mudana said to Lil, grinning evilly.

"My name is LIL" Lil shouted. "And if you or your sister even think about hurting us, then we'll just have to hurt you back".

Tifokana tried to stab Lil with a wooden kunai, but Lil, with her quick reflexes, managed to grab her arm before the kunai hit her.

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHA". "ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed. "What's wrong"? "Aren't you going to hurt us back"?

This angered Tafuyumi. She turned to Hanamaru. "Hanamaru, take Tsuruhime and find Chuckie".

"But what about you" Hanamaru asked?

"Lil and I will deal with the Reikokuna sisters" Tafuyumi said, smiling.

"Got it" Hanamaru said. She and Tsuruhime approached the path they were taking earlier. Suddenly, the hounds blocked their way.

"I don't think you are going anywhere" Mudana said, grinning evilly.

"What do we do" Tsuruhime asked Hanamaru?

"We'll just have to fight our way out" Hanamaru said.

Tsuruhime nodded.

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed. "I doubt that you can do that".

Suddenly, Tafuyumi attempted to spin kick Mudana, but Mudana blocked the attack with her arm. Tafuyumi backflipped onto her feet and then she put her left hand behind her back and did a "come on" gesture with her other hand.

"We shall see about that" Tafuyumi said, smiling.

(Theme for this event: watch?v=6MBX-JJblLY)

Lil smiled and quickly front kicked Tifokana, who in turn, blocked the attack. Hanamaru and Tsuruhime then proceeded to fight the hounds. Tafuyumi charged at Mudana with a battle cry and she used her karate moves against Mudana, who in turn, blocked her attacks. Mudana then reached out with her hand and out came a venomous snake, that tried to bite Tafuyumi, but Tafuyumi did a backwards somersault and dodged the snake. Mudana then grabbed her paddle and tried to hit Tafuyumi with it, but Tafuyumi just kept on dodging. Lil used her karate moves against Tifokana, but Tifokana kept blocking them and she used her ninjutsu moves against Lil, who in turn, blocked the ninjutsu moves. Hanamaru and Tsuruhime used judo throws and Aikido holds against the hounds. Josh then got up and charged at Tsuruhime and Hanamaru.

"It wouldn't be fair to leave me out of the fun" Josh said, grinning evilly.

Tsuruhime looked behind her at Josh and front kicked him in the tummy. Josh grinned.

"That didn't even hurt" Josh commented.

"No" Hanamaru said from behind him. "But THIS will".

Hanamaru straight punched Josh. Josh held his head in pain afterwards.

Lil and Tifokana remained in a stalemate during their fight. Josh was losing to Tsuruhime and Hanamaru. Mudana reached her hand out towards Mudana and a boa constrictor launched itself onto Tafuyumi's arm, squeezing it, Tafuyumi felt a great deal of pain in her arm and she clenched her teeth. The snake's tail wrapped itself around Mudana's arm. Mudana gasped at what Tafuyumi saw. Tafuyumi's eyes brimmed with determination.

"Oh no" Mudana thought.

"I have to give it everything I've got" Tafuyumi thought.

Swiftly , Tafuyumi grabbed the boa with her other hand and yanked it, causing Mudana to be hurled at Tafuyumi. Tafuyumi then clenched her left hand's fist and gave Mudana's masked half of her face a strong punch, causing the mask to crack a lot. The force of Tafuyumi's punch was so hard, Mudana was knocked into a bamboo tree in seconds. Lil and the others looked at Tafuyumi in amazement as she kissed her fist.

(End of Theme)


	21. Chapter 20

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 20: Mashimi's Past!

The snake that attached itself to Tafuyumi's arm was about to tie itself around Tafuyumi's body, much to baby Lil, Hanamaru, and Tsuruhime's fear, when suddenly,...

"HIYAH"!

Susie Carmichael in her samurai uniform, launched herself, grabbed her shoto and cut the snake's head off with it. Lil and the others looked at Susie and cheered for her. Soyami Senshi, in his samurai uniform, followed Susie and saw Lil, Tafuyumi, Hanamaru and Tsuruhime. Soyami and Susie bowed their heads to Tafuyumi, Lil, Hanamaru, and Tsuruhime.

"Thanks for saving me, Susie" Tafuyumi said happily.

"Don't mention it" Susie said, smiling.

"What about the rest of your army" Hanamaru asked?

"They're coming" Soyami said.

Behind Soyami came a 3 year old samurai brunette with four pigtails. Next to her came a fuzzy haired 3 year old samurai boy with black, fuzzy hair.

"Who are those people" Lil asked?

"Everyone, meet Kinata and Kabuto" Soyami said, gesturing to the brunette and the boy.

"How do you do" Kinati asked?

"A pleasure to meet you" Kabuto said.

Lil, Hanamaru, Tafuyumi, and Tsuruhime shook hands with Kinata and Kabuto. Suddenly, the familiar voice of Mashimi spoke.

"This is very touching and sweet" Mashimi said. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut it short".

Suddenly, shuriken were sent flying towards the group, but Kinata and Kabuto managed to deflect the shuriken with their swords. Then, they and the group saw Mashimi do a tornado kick at them, but Hanamaru managed to run towards Mashimi, block the kick with her arm, and punch him in the gut, causing Mashimi to recoil in pain even after landing on his feet. Soyami glared at Mashimi.

"Hello, there, brother" Mashimi said.

"Don't call me "brother"" Soyami snapped. "You gave up being my brother when you betrayed our family for Mudana and Daddy.

"Serving such a pathetic family of mine is a waste of my time" Mashimi said.

Susie Carmichael was shocked to hear this. "Serving your family is NEVER a waste of time" Susie shouted angrilly at Mashimi.

"Really" Mashimi asked, unamused? "It's a waste of time, since most of my family follows a pathetic code".

"Don't you DARE call Bushido pathetic" Soyami shouted.

"You're family follows Bushido" Lil asked, surprised?

Soyami looked at Lil. "Of course" he said. "Unfortunately, Mashimi didn't want anything to do with Bushido, since he was interested in being a ninja".

Mashimi angrilly glared at Soyami. "All I want is to be free from this code my clan follows" he said. "And I will do anything to get that freedom".

3 months ago...

Mashimi Senshi, before he had his mask, was sitting beside his father when suddenly,...

"SAKI, get your butt in here" a female voice shouted.

"Are you in trouble, Daddy, Mashimi asked Saki?

"It looks like it" Saki said to his sonz smiling. "Don't worry, son". "I'll be fine".

Saki went inside his house to see Soyami, Rinya, and their mom glaring at him.

"What seems to be the problem, Chika" Saki asked Soyami and Rinya's mom?

"Saki, there was a kendo session Mashimi had to go to" Chika said angrilly. "Why didn't you take him there"?

"He didn't want anything to do with it" Saki said. "He wants to take a break from the Bushido code we follow".

"Oh, he does, does he? Soyami asked angrilly? "I wish to speak with Mashimi at once".

"I see" Saki said after a long moment. "MASHIMI" He called.

"Coming" Mashimi said. Mashimi went inside the house and found Soyami glaring at him.

"Mommy, can I speak to Mashimi in private" Soyami asked Chika?

"Hai" Chika answered.

Soyami took Mashimi by the hand and walked him to their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Chika continued her conversation with Saki.

"Saki, you need to remind Mashimi that it is his place to follow Bushido" Chika said.

"Mashimi is his own person" Saki said. "Let him follow where his heart takes him".

"Oh, like you follow your heart when you work for this man named Masuyo" Rinya remarked angrilly?

"Masuyo is a great man" Saki told his daughter.

"We'll see how much of a "great" man he is" Chika said angrilly.

Saki shrugged at this.

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean I have dishonored our family" Mashimi asked angrilly?

"Our clan is known for following the way of the warrior" Soyami snapped. "And you have the nerve to play hooky and skip out on your kendo lessons".

" I don't want to be the kind of warrior you want me to be" Mashimi said. "I already insisted that I want to learn ninjutsu instead".

"I'm not surprised" Soyami sighed. "You have been telling Yuurikage that you wanted to be a ninja and help her out with defeating Mudana".

"That's right" Mashimi said.

Back to the Present...

"And to get that freedom, you also turn your back on your leader, Yuurikage" Kinata asked angrilly?

Lil gasped at this.

"Yuurikage was Mashimi's leader" Lil thought to herself"?

"Yuurikage is a very good friend of yours, so I doubt that she would accept me as her ninja pupil if she found out my clan follows Bushido" Mashimi pointed out.

"We remember how you got some of Yuurikage ninjas to go to Mudana's aid" Tafuyumi angrilly told Mashimi. More of Soyami's samurai army

"Ah, yes" Mashimi sighed happily. "I remember that too".

2 months ago...

Mashimi faced Yuurikage, who was down on her knees with most of her ninja army collapsed on the floor. Yuurikage looked up at Mashimi in sadness.

"Why did you do this" Yuurikage asked sadly? "Mashimi, why"?

"To free myself of my clan's traditions" Mashimi said.

Back to the present...

Meanwhile, Mudana, who got up and looked at Soyami, grinned as she took the other half of her mask off, revealing her entire face. Hanamaru noticed Mudana extending her arm out towards Tsuruhime. A cobra's upper body slithered out of Mudana's sleeve as Mudana snuck up from behind Tsuruhime to be certain that the snake bit her.

"YOUNGER SISTER, BEHIND YOU" Hanamaru shouted.

Tsuruhime looked behind her, saw Mudana's cobra, and jumped out of the way before it bit her.

Mudana grinned. "I was hoping to attack the youngest ones since they are so easy to beat" she said.

Tafuyumi scowled at Mudana. "You really are a heartless person" Tafuyumi said.

More snakes slithered out of Mudana's sleeves.

Mudana looked at Mashimi and laughed. "ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! "Mashimi, you did the most wonderful thing by joining me".

"Of course I have" Mashimi said. "I want nothing to do with a family that is obsessed with our tradition".

By the time most of Mashimi's army got to the area the group was in, Mudana's snakes extended themselves from her sleeves. Susie Carmichael went towards Mudana.

"Mudana, this is your last chance" Susie said. "Surrender yourself to us"

Tifokana Reikokuna walked towards Susie. "Just because there is an army of samurai, don't assume you have the advantage over us.


	22. Chapter 21

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 21: Mudana Attacks!

Mudana grinned evilly as he looked at Soyami, Susie, and the rest of the samurai army that had gathered towards her.

"It will take more than one army to beat me" Mudana said, cackling.

Mudana took out her sword and suddenly, dozens of snakes appeared, sticking out of the neck collar and sleeves of Mudana's clothing. Susie gasped at what she saw on Mudana.

"How many of those snakes are there" Susie asked Soyami?

"Mudana has a whole armor made of snakes" Soyami said.

Lil gasped in fear. "A snake armor"!?

"Those snakes protect her from any attack we give her" Tafuyumi said.

"Mudana is known as a snake princess" Hanamaru said.

"Snake princess" Susie gasped?

(theme for this event: watch?v=f0NFbGXFXJc)

"ZEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH" Mudana cried as she charged at Susie, Soyami, and the other samurai while pointing her sword and directing her snakes towards them. Susie, Soyami, and his samurai army drew their swords and charged at Mudana. Several of the samurai battled Mudana with their swords. Kinata managed to knock the sword out of Mudana's hands, sending it upward. However, when Kinata tried to cut one of Mudana's snakes heads off, another one of Mudana's snakes, a viper, bit her in her left arm. Kinata screamed.

"Kinata" Kabuto cried.

"You're next" Mudana said, grinning evilly as one of her cobras stretched out and bit Kabuto in the leg.

Mudana then caught her sword and fought the samurai warriors with it, all the while having her snakes bite some of the warriors. Soyami watched in anger and Susie, Lil, and the others watched in horror. Soyami then charged at Mudana and locked his sword with hers.

"I've had enough of your treachery, Mudana" Soyami scowled.

"Oh really" Mudana said, grinning as two boa constrictors slitthered up and around Soyami's arms. "Prepare to have more of it, then".

Mudana then kicked Soyami's hands hard enough for Soyami to lose his sword. Mudana then lept over Soyami with the snakes still attached to her and Soyami's arms. Soyami's arms were forced over his head and above his back. Mudana landed behind Soyami and placed her right foot on top of Soyami. Soyami looked at Mudana with contempt in his eyes. Susie saw what Mudana was doing to Soyami.

"I'll save you" Susie cried to Soyami as she drew her sword, about to cut the boa constrictors apart.

But just as she charged at Mudana, Mashimi Senshi got in the way and he clashed his sword with Susie's.

"You'll have to deal with me, first" Mashimi said, smugly.

Susie clenched her teeth in anger as Mashimi fought her. TIfokana Reikokuna then got an idea.

"Josh, Big Binky, you and I will deal with Lil, Hanamaru, Tsuruhime, and Tafuyumi" Tifokana said. "We can't let them save Soyami".

"Right" Josh and Big Binky said.

Josh, Tifokana, and Big Binky charged at and fought Lil, Hanamaru, Tsuruhime, and Tafuyumi. Meanwhile, Mudana grabbed the tails of the snakes, about to pull them while the upper bodies of the snakes were attached to Soyami's arms.

"I'm too young to make you dead" Mudana said, grinning. "So I will just BREAK you instead".

"What" Soyami asked in shock?

Mudana then jumped off of Soyami and at the same time yanked the boa constrictors attached to Soyami's arms, which then...

CRRAACKK

...caused Soyami's arms to break.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Soyami screamed.

Susie, the other samurai, Lil, Hanamaru, Tsuruhime, and Tafuyumi looked at Soyami and Mudana in horror as Soyami collapsed to the ground as soon as the boa constrictors let go of him and retreated back into Mudana's clothing.

(End of theme)


	23. Chapter 22

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 22: The Shocking Secret of Charlotte Pickles!

Soyami Senshi just laid there in his samurai uniform, his arms broken by Mudana and her boa constrictors. Mudana, grinning, looked at Susie, who was angry at what Mudana did to Soyami. Mashimi stepped out of the way of Susie and Mudana.

"Looks like you are next" Mudana said. "You had better lose to me".

Susie readied her sword. "Bring it on, you piece of garbage" Susie said angrilly.

Just as Mudana and Susie were getting ready to duel each other, a ninja girl with a veil on her face and a brunette ponytail around Tifokana's age went to Mudana.

"Empress Mudana" the ninja said, bowing to Mudana. Mudana looked at the ninja girl.

"What is it" Mudana asked, sighing?

"My friends and I have found and captured a girl who, I guess, just got out of the Sakura Daycare Center and ended up here" The girl said.

Everyone gasped.

Mudana got surprised and smiled at this. "Really"? "Who is the girl and what does she look like" Mudana asked?

"I'm not sure who she is" The girl said. "But as for what she looks like, she wears a police uniform and she has three pigtails and purplish-black hair".

Susie and Lil gasped at this. "Kimi Finster" They asked themselves?

"Very interesting" Mudana said. She looked towards Susie. "I'll deal with you later". "Right now, I have important business to take care of".

Susie clenched her teeth in anger. "I swear if you lay one finger on Kimi-"

"Kimi" Mashimi asked, looking at Susie? Mashimi then looked at Mudana. "She must be the girl that came here". "I guess she is friends with the westerners".

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed. "That will make taking her captive all the more interesting". She turned towards Josh, Tifokana, and Big Binky. "Come". "It's our bedtime, already, and fighting these enemies of ours will be pointless, now that I broke the samurai leader". Mudana looked down at Soyami, whose eyes rolled at Mudana in anger. Mudana then looked at Tafuyumi.

"Right" Big Binky, Josh, and Tifokana said in unison.

Mudana pointed at Tafuyumi. "I'm saving you for later".

"We'll see about that" Tafuyumi said.

"You aren't going anywhere" Lil said, pointing at Mudana and her minions.

"Watch us" Mashimi said as he, Josh, Tifokana, Big Binky, and Mudana gathered together. Just as Lil was about to charge at them, they grabbed smoke bombs and threw them on the floor, engulfing the area in smoke. Lil, Hanamaru, Tsuruhime, Tafuyumi, Soyami, Susie, and the rest coughed in the smoke. By the time the smoke cleared up, Mudana, Mashimi, the hounds, Big Binky, Josh, and Tifokana were gone.

"Where are they" Lil asked Tafuyumi?

"They have disappeared" Tafuyumi said.

"And I bet they are going after Kimi" Susie said, fearfully. "We have to go after them".

"Wait" Soyami said weakly on the floor. "You can't... leave me and my army... like this.

Susie looked back and saw Soyami on the floor with his arms broken. Susie then saw Kinata, Kabuto, and a few other samurai warriors dizzy, poisoned, and weakened by the snake bites. They were breathing heavilly.

"My army... needs... what the adults call... medical... attention" Soyami said. "Go... get... Yuurikage... and her... medical... ninja.

Susie looked at Soyami in sadness and nodded.

"I'll do my best" Susie said. And with that, Susie ran to her right.

Lil looked at Tafuyumi, Hanamaru, and Tsuruhime.

"We still gots to find Chuckie" Lil said.

"No time to waste" Hanamaru said.

Tsuruhime and Tafuyumi nodded. Lil and the other girls ran to the direction Susie went.

"Hey, wait for us" a familiar voice said.

The girls turned around to see Jimmy DeVille, Tenshishina, Yousuke, Akasuke, HIkarimaru, and Kyona run towards them.

"You're all here" Lil said happily.

"But what about the enemy ninjas" Hanamaru asked?

"They are already taken care of" Akasuke said, smiling.

"Good" Tsuruhime said.

"We need to find Yuurikage" Tafuyumi told Jimmy. "Some of Soyami's Army has been bitten by Mudana's snakes and Soyami's arms are broken".

"So Mudana has struck again" Jimmy said angrilly.

Tafuyumi nodded sadly.

1 hour later...

Susie, Emma, Tafuyumi, Yuurikage, Chuckie, and Lil watched Angelica laying down on the hospital-like bed in Yuurikage's ninja base. Yuurikage and her ninjas were taking care of the wounded samurai that were bitten by Mudana's snakes.

"How are you doing, Angelica" Susie asked?

"Fine" Angelica said. "Yuurikage said I should rest my leg for a while".

Chuckie sighed sadly. "We couldn't beat her".

Lil put her hand on Chuckie's shoulder "You did your bestest, Chuckie" She assured him.

"But our bestest wasn't enough" Angelica said with tears in her eyes.

"So long as Mudana still has her snakes with her, I'm afraid not"

"At least I'm safe from Big Binky" Emma assured Chuckie.

Chuckie smiled at this. He went to Emma and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you again".

"I'm happy to see you too, Chuckie". Emma said happily.

Chuckie stopped hugging Emma.

"So what brings you here to Pokyo (Tokyo) anyways" Chuckie asked?

The smile faded from Emma's face. "Chuckie, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but we are sort of... moving here" She said sadly.

Chuckie gasped in shock. "Really"?

Emma nodded. "After our parents got killed by two big guys, Big Binky and I got adopted by a man named Saki J Senshi".

Angelica gasped at this. "Saki"? "The guy who made that deal with me"?

Emma looked at Angelica and nodded. "Saki promised us that we would be taken care of" she said. Her eyes were filled with tears. "But there was only one catch".

"What was the catch" Chuckie asked?

After a long moment, Emma looked at chuckie with her face lowered as a sign of guilt. "The catch was that we should obey Masuyo and anyone in his family".

Chuckie, Lil, Susie, and Angelica gasped at this.

"But Masuyo's a bad guy" Chuckie said.

"I didn't know that at first" Emma said. "But Big Binky and I overheard Masuyo talking about Saki taking over a company and Masuyo killing the head of a company if she refuses to give up her daughter and her company to Saki". "That's when I wanted to get away from Masuyo". Emma sighed. "Big Binky on the other hand didn't want me going anywhere". "He said he is mad at the world for what happened to our parents". "That's why Big Binky is working for Mudana: to get revenge for what happened to our parents".

"Geez" Susie exclaimed! "Your brother has some issues".

"Tell me about it" Emma said.

"Wait a minute" Angelica cut in. "What company does Masuyo want Saki to take over"?

Emma thought about it for a moment. "I think Masuyo wants Saki to take over this um... company called "Mega Corp"".

"MEGA CORP" Angelica exclaimed loudly!? "My mommy is the HEAD of that company".

Yuurikage gasped at this.

"She is" Emma asked?

"Yes" Angelica answered. "And you said if my mommy refuses to give me and her company up to Saki, then she dies, right?

Emma nodded.

Angelica started to panic. "What am I going to do"? "If my mommy gives me up to Saki, I'll have to be a bigger jerk than before". "If she doesn't, I won't have a mommy anymore".

A question formed inside of Yuurikage's mind.

"Angelica..., is your mommy's name Charlotte Pickles"?

Angelica was surprised at this. "Yes" she said. "How did you guess"?

Tafuyumi and Yuurikage looked at each other.

"Do you think we should tell her" Yuurikage asked Tafuyumi?

"Maybe we should" Tafuyumi answered.

"Tell me what" Angelica asked?

After a long moment, Tafuyumi answered.

We should tell you that Charlotte Pickles is Saki's business partner". Tafuyumi said.

Angelica gasped at this. "That can't be".

"And it gets worse" Yuurikage said. "Ever since Saki received this daycare center, Charlotte Pickles has been helping him out with his plans as well".

"Why would Mommy do such a thing" Angelica asked?

"Either because your mommy never learned what Saki's plans were, or because she is as corrupt as Saki is" Tafuyumi said.

"I'd go along with the first option" Angelica said, frightened.

"I think the second option works best for everyone else" Yuurikage said. "And once Saki and Charlotte are found out, if they get found out that is, Everyone in Japan will probably hate her". "Soyami already hates her for doing stuff like that".

Soyami, overhearing the conversation with casts on his broken arms, walked over to Susie, Angelica, and the others.

"And I hope she suffers for what she does" Soyami said angrily.

"Hey". "Nobody talks about my mommy like that" Angelica barked.

Soyami looked at Angelica. "I feel sorry for you, because you have such bad blood in your veins" He remarked.

Angelica growled at Soyami and then she turned at Yuurikage in fear.

"Tell me that my mommy isn't going to give me up" Angelica said.

"I don't know if she will or not" Yuurikage said.

"My daddy won't allow it". "He says I'm his princess" Angelica said.

"Don't worry about it, Angelica" Tafuyumi said, smiling. "She is your mommy". "And if she DOES give you up, we will do our best to hide you in this daycare center until we see Nico Hana, Soyami's sensei. "She will give you a new identity and background" and you will be away from Masuyo".

Angelica sniffed and smilied. "Thanks, Tafuyumi".

"Well, it's late at night" Soyami said. "We had better get to sleep and prepare for tomorrow morning if we want to rescue this girl called Kimi.

Angelica and Chuckie gasped.

"Kimi Finster" Angelica asked?

"We thought she was at the Sakura Daycare Center" Chuckie said.

"Well, rumor has it that a tunnel was made by Masuyo's thugs to connect this daycare center to the other one" Tafuyumi said.

"Why would a tunnel be built" Lil asked?

"My guess is so that the Reikokuna sisters can spread their terror to another daycare center" Tafuyumi said.

Chuckie gasped. "What if Tommy and Dil must have come here through that tunnel" Chuckie asked in fear?

"What if Phillip must have come here" Lil asked in fear?

"Don't worry, Soyami said, smiling. "We will be ready to save them if they are captured somehow".

"As of now, we need our rest" Yuurikage said.

"Maybe" Susie said. "But we should remember that saving our friends is our prime directive".

30 minutes later...

Susie, Chuckie, Lil, Jimmy, Angelica, and the others are fast asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Chapter 23: Edwin's Kidnapping! The Terror at the Sakura Daycare Center!

The very next day, Chuckie, Lil, Susie, Jimmy, and the others woke up in Yuurikage's base. Angelica and Yuurikage were waiting at the doorway, facing everyone.

"Good morning, everyone" Yuurikage said.

"Good morning" everyone said.

Angelica looked at Chuckie and Lil.

"Finster, DeVille, I think it's time you sparred with me and Yuurikage" Angelica said.

"Why would we do that" Chuckie asked?

"Because you need to be prepared to fight those enemy ninjas if you want to save your sister" Angelica said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Angelica" Yuurikage said. "Last time, you fought those ninjas, Chuckie, Angelica had to save you" Yuurikage said.

"But I did well against Big Binky" Chuckie said.

"Still, you and Lil are new here and Big Binky was only one ninja" Yuurikage said. "And Angelica and I need to make sure that you become far more experienced martial artists than you were before".

"I guess we don't gots no choice, Chuckie" Lil said.

Chuckie sighed. "All right". "I guess it wouldn't hurt to do some more training".

Meanwhile...

Edwin Carmichael had been in hiding in the air vent, taking pictures of the slavery happening here in the Chihiro Daycare Center with his camera. Edwin looked at the plantation worker babies and took pictures of them. Edwin smiled at this.

"Once I gain enough evidence about what's been happening here, I'll be able to show it to everyone and they will shut this place down" Edwin whispered happily to himself.

Edwin continued to take pictures of the slavery in the daycare center. Once he was finished, he giggled.

Edwin went out of the vent and he snapped his fingers. "Take that, Mudana".

"Do you really want to do this" a voice from behind Edwin asked?

"Of course I-" Edwin began, before he got scared, slowly turned around, and saw Mashimi standing behind him. Edwin gasped in fear, before being tackled by other enemy child ninjas.

Meanwhile...

(Theme for this event: watch?v=iCBL33NKvPA)

Lil and Chuckie were back to back with each other in a dark room and they were doing fighting stances, waiting for Yuurikage and Angelica to ambush them. Chuckie was afraid. Suddenly, Angelica fell from above Lil in the form of a dropkick. Lil was quick to jump out of the way before Angelica could make the attack. Yuurikage snuck up from behind Chuckie and twisted his arm behind him. Chuckie grunted in pain.

"You should have watched your back, Chuckie" Yuurikage said, smiling.

"Sorry" Chuckie said, smiling. "I was too busy watching my FRONT".

Instantly, Chuckie tried to back kick Yuurikage, but Yuurikage lept over him, grabbed his arm, and threw him on the ground. Meanwhile, Angelica kept dodging Lil's karate attacks. Angelica then tried to grab Lil, but Lil ran out of the way.

Angelica put her palm of her hand to her face. "You dumb baby" she said. "You don't solve your problems simply by dodging. you have to counterattack".

"Counterattack" Lil asked?

"Yeah". "Attack me when I try to attack you" Angelica said.

The sparring match continued for an hour and Lil and Chuckie were improving in it. When Yuurikage tried to sneak attack Chuckie, Chuckie did a backhand punch to Yuurikage's face. When Yuurikage tried to grab Chuckie's leg, Chuckie front kicked her in the stomach. When Angelica tried to dropkick Lil, again, Lil looked up and uppercut punched Angelica. When Angelica tried to grab Lil, Lil grabbed Angelica's hands in a grappling match.

"You're doing good" Angelica said, smiling. "But are you good enough to beat me"?

Lil headbutted Angelica. Angelica put her hand on her forehead in pain.

"You're about to find out, Angelica" Lil said.

Soon, Chuckie and Lil were besting Yuurikage and Angelica in their sparring match. The two ninja girls' ninjutsu moves were no match for Lil and Chuckie's karate moves. with one final tag team punch, LIl and Chuckie knocked Yuurikage and Angelica to the floor. Lil and Chuckie have won. They helped Yuurikage and Angelica up.

(End of theme)

"That was a nice match, even though it was kind of scary" Chuckie said, smiling.

"You gave us a great fight" Lil said happily.

"Thanks" Angelica and Yuurikage said in unison.

"Now, I just gots to be ready to save my sister, Kimi.

Angelca and Yuurikage nodded.

Suddenly, Susie Carmichael ran into the room, panting. She was shaking with fear.

"What's the matter, Carmichael" Angelica asked?

"I need you guys to come and see this" Susie cried.

Angelica, Yuurikage, Lil, and Chuckie looked at each other before complying.

Angelica, Chuckie, Yuurikage, Susie, and Lil ran into the room where Jimmy and the others were watching TV.

"What's going on here" Yuurikage asked Tafuyumi?

Tafuyumi looked at Yuurikage in sadness and pointed at the TV. "Look for yourself".

Angelica, Yuurikage, Susie, Chuckie, and Lil looked at what was on the TV and they gasped at what they saw. They saw the Sakura Daycare Center on fire and firefighters putting out the fire. The news anchor woman began to speak.

"This is a terrible tragedy indeed". The anchor woman said. "The Sakura Daycare Center has been set on fire by the thugs of the ever elusive Masuyo Reikokuna".

"Tommy and Dil were in there" Chuckie cried.

"So was Phillip" Lil cried

"Cousin Phil" Jimmy DeVille sobbed.

"Sanyo" Tafuyumi cried.

"Luckily, there were no children found within the center, so we can assume that they all got out safely" the anchor woman said.

Angelica, Chuckie, Susie, Tafuyumi, Jimmy, and Lil sighed in relief.

The news screen shifted to the area where a hole was dug at. The anchor woman spoke again.

"This hole must have been used for the babies to escape to safety" the anchor woman said.

Everyone gasped.

"So the rumor about the tunnel is true" Lil said.

Tafuyumi turned off the TV with the remote and smiled. Jimmy wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"I wonder where my cousin is" Jimmy said.

"I wonder where my best friend is" Chuckie said.

"Wherever they are, I'm sure they are okay" Tafuyumi said happily.

"Wait a minute" Soyami Senshi cut in. "Masuyo built a tunnel that goes out of the Sakura Daycare Center, right"?

Lil, Chuckie, Tafuyumi, Yuurikage, Susie, Lil, Jimmy, and Angelica looked at each other and faced Soyami.

"Yes" Jimmy said. "Why"?

"Remember that the tunnel from there leads to THIS daycare center" Soyami said.

"Hey, you're right" Angelica said. "Those babies must have went into the tunnel that came from that daycare center".

"And the tunnel leads to THIS one" Chuckie said.

"If Tommy and the others went into that tunnel,..." Lil began.

"Then they must have come here in this daycare center" Susie finished.

"Well, that means that we get to be with them again, right" Jimmy asked, smiling?

"Maybe" Soyami said. "But this place is where kidnapping and slavery happens".

Jimmy's smile faded into a frown.

"And if my brother and the others find this center, Mudana is sure to find them" Tafuyumi said.

"And if Mudana finds them, that means..." Yuurikage began.

Then the realization hit Susie, Lil, Tafuyumi, Yuurikage, Soyami, Chuckie, Angelica, and Jimmy.

"OH NO" They cried in unison.

"


	25. Epilogue

Rugrats in Japan: Chihiro Arc: Epilogue

(Theme for this event: watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng&list=PL261310A0C4835014&index=8)

"ZEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mudana laughed. "We are getting a lot of newcomers, these days".

Mudana looked at Edwin Carmichael, who was tied to a chair. Edwin scowled at Mudana.

"What other people have you captured besides Kimi, Mudana" Edwin asked angrilly?

Mudana smiled. "I just got word from Tifokana, Mashimi and the others that they have found and captured a bald baby, an even shorter bald baby, a baby who looks a lot like the girl with the bow on, the younger brother of Tafuyumi, and other babies of the Sakura Daycare Center that got burnt down by my daddy".

"I still can't believe your daddy would go this low as to try and eliminate innocent babies" Edwin said.

"I wouldn't say he would kill them" Mudana said. "He was the one who built the tunnel that connects this daycare center to that one".

"Whatever" Edwin said.

"The only babies I didn't capture are the ones who were in the baby prison at the burnt down daycare center" Mudana said, grinning. "I even went so far as to draft them into my ninja army". "My pupils are training them as we speak".

"You just wait until Susie and her friends get here" Edwin yelled. "By the time they get here, they will stop what you plan to do".

"NOTHING can stop my plan" Mudana said angrilly. "And AS for what I plan to do, I am going to make those people suffer one by one".

Meanwhile, Mashimi is watching Tommy and Dil being tied to a stake in a forest area in the daycare center, Big Binky is standing in front of Kimi, who is tied to a stake in a Japanese spring area, Phil is being held by Tifokana in an area with a pool in it, and Josh is tying up Sanyo in a snowy mountain area in the daycare center. The baby prisoners were busy training in the ninjutsu room in Mudana's palace. The rest of the babies are being enslaved.

(End of Theme)

To be continued in Rugrats in Japan: Rescue Arc...


End file.
